Tales of the Vagabond
by TwinLeadersX
Summary: This is the story of a young vagabond who lost his way into the fantastical paradise, seeking happiness.
1. The Vagabond

...Before I knew it, I was just there...

"...Phew...Need to stock on water soon..."

Capping the lid tight on my water bottle, I sit back on the bench and sigh. Deeply.

"Wonder how many years it's been..."

All I can recall is that it's been years since that fateful day. Even so...

"I wonder...why I can't let go..."

For years and years I lived, expanding my worldview little by little.

I saw, heard, felt, and enjoyed my new-found life.

And yet...

"Sigh...Well, no point in dwelling."

Like always, though, I find myself dismissing my

"Time to move on..."

This is the story of a young vagabond who lost his way into the fantastical paradise, seeking happiness.

* * *

"...Phew...Need to stock on water soon..."

A lovely Sunday afternoon, with the sun shining brightly.

Gensokyo brings with the sunlight another day of peace.

Even in a hectic place like this, there has been an unusual period of order and quiet for a while, and all inhabitants welcome this.

...Well, almost all.

"Dang it, so boooored..."

One of these inhabitants lives in a shrine that stands in the middle of the mountain. Its red torii (shrine gate) and tall strong structure will have intimidated any lesser being who passed by. Not that anyone did.

Perhaps it could have shown more if it weren't for the girl in unruly shrine maiden garbs, who lay on the porch and looked at the few clouds without a care in the world.

This is Hakurei Reimu, one of the most prominent figures in the Gensokyo. Few have never heard of her name, and many cower by the sight of her. She is the peacekeeper of the land of fantasy, solver of incidents, the destruction of all who is unlucky. Her mighty will will bow to no one, except her empty stomach and empty donation box.

"Dammit, she's busy into some wield voodoo, that brat's off drinking, no one else comes lately...Not even a single donation to make my life go round."

Well, in all honesty, she wouldn't get any donations is anyone was there or not, but her lamenting shows she doesn't care an inch.

"I suppose some peace is okay, but this long...How long has it been since the last incident? 2 months?"

Speaking to no one in particular, Reimu rolled onto her stomach, casually knocking down her empty tea cup.

"Aaaagh, not even Yukari visits anymore. There's a storm coming, that's for certain..."

grrrrrrr...

"?"

Grrrrrrrr...

"?"

Reimu squinted her eyes towards the huge torii. Nothing...

Grrrrrrrrrmgh...

...but the sound, that is.

"...Well, if anything, this will flex my muscles."

Slowly standing from the porch, Reimu lazily stretches her arms, her right hand grasping her trademark gohei.

"From the sound of it, whatever it is wants a good fight...Pity."

Walking at a pace that greatly hid the inner demon she possessed, she drove herself towards the torii, and the steps that led towards it.

"Pick your opponents next time...when you get it!"

The moment she saw a black shadow peek from the horizon of the ground, she swung a mighty blow!

"Gak!"

"! Huh?"

...But the cry that responded was anything but mighty.

If anything, it sounded...human.

"...Oh, gods."

Reimu clutched her face with her open, wondering what to do with the young-looking boy that had fallen unconscious by her attack, his own empty stomach growling like a beast like there was any tomorrow.

Not knowing that this boy was to contribute significantly to the fate of Gensokyo...and to her own.

"Welp! Back to cleaning "Don't you dare..."


	2. The Vagabond and the Maiden of Paradise

~Hakurei Shrine~

"...Well, thanks, I guess, for saving yours truly."

"It was going to be a drag if I let you lie there to rot."

"...Like you had any will to do so. That's not what you usually says in response to thanks."

"Not in the mood to be thanked. Just be glad that I actually gave you something."

"...Not really sure what rice crackers and thin green tea will controbute to my growing body." Munch. "Not that I'm complaining."

...To be perfectly honest...I'm not liking this girl at all, weird clothing and all.

Okay, let's reiterate. Somehow I was climbing up some stone staircase in the middle of some mountain, sun beating down on me, and stomach empty like my pack. The sight of a red shrine gate revitalized my spirit (and my stomach's growls), but when I came to the top something heavy (was it really that thin stick? Honestly, it felt like a log!) walloped my head. When I came to, the girl was sitting next to me on the porch of some shrine, with the addition of rice cakes and green tea for two.

Well, at least I should give some gratefulness for the food. Doesn't look like she had much anyway. At least get her name or something.

"So, what's your name?"

"Wha- That's the first thing you say to any stranger?"

"If it was a stranger, no. But you did just save me from starvation."

And killed half my skull, but that's besides the point.

"Hmph. Don't think that just because I just gave you snacks, we're buddies all of a sudden. I'm not that soft, and I'm certainly not free."

...Well. She certainly isn't soft, that's for sure. But...

"Yeaaah, looks like you're bust just laying around sipping tea."

"Huh?"

She looks at me like I had a screw loose inside.

Also, there's some surprise in that look. Bingo.

"Your clothes are a bit ruffled, and your tea isn't giving off steam like mine is. It's been a while since you poured that thing, and it certainly wasn't for labor."

"...Well, at least you're not a complete idiot."

And at least you're not stubborn enough to admit it.

Looking at her again, though, reveals something else. Fatigue? No, more...mental, as if there really isn't much that goes around here, and she's bored out of her mind. Well, what a wonder, considering we're in the middle of the slope of a mountain.

Speaking of which...

"Where are we exactly? I've walked around the area a lot, but I don't remember hearing about a shrine in a mountain. Or mountains themselves, for that matter."

"...What?"

Oh, she's giving me that screw loose look again. For a while. Those eyes are bothering me for some reason. Sort of a prying...

"...Sorry. You were saying?

"Oh, um, well, sorry if I'm prying, but...is your shrine...famous? Or known locally? Because..."

"Oh, I think a lot of people know about this place. And me. It's just that rarely anyone comes. Especially these days."

"Ah...that explains the general lack of wealth I sense from your...snacks."

"Well, you're welcome."

Sarcastic. At least she didn't bash.

"So, how come I never heard of this place? I think I would have known if I was in the area?"

"Oh I don't know. Where were you the last few weeks?"

"Oh, here and there. I'm what most people call a vagabond."

That manages to perk her interest a little. " A vagabond? Huh. I usually get stranger."

"And I usually meet stranger myself. You see a lot out that the books never dare to speak of. Or write."

"Right...so how's it like? 'Out there', I mean."

...Somehow, how she said that seemed a bit off, but I let it slide-

...You know what? I'm just gonna wing it.

"I can, but before that...care to tell me where I am?"

"What, at a shrine in the middle of..."

"Not what I meant. I mean...generally."

"..." She has her arms crossed and her moth curved into a smirk. A smirk that tells me she knows what's up, but lets me urge on. I let myself continue.

"I mean, I don't even remember how I came here. Last time I was awake, I was sure I was in an alleyway in Kyoto. And there weren't even any mountains. Just skyscrapers."

"You're unusually calm, you know that?"

"Actually, I'm kinda freaked out. My mind just learned to tolerate it."

"...To answer your question, first you must understand..." She walks up from the shrine, and walks towards the torii. Instinct tells me I should follow, carefully walking slightly behind her. "This world and the world you speak of...are two different things."

"...Huh. I was expecting more of the lines of dreams or something."

"I did hit you on the head."

"Touche. So, two different worlds? And I just randomly teleported between two completely different worlds?"

"It's not that hard. Even if there's separate and different, the outside world and this world are deeply connected."

"'Outside world'?"

"The Real world. Or as you like to call it, Japan, if I'm not mistaken."

"...Well, Japan's not the only thing out there, but I'll take it. But then what's..."

"This world? It's other name is the "Paradise of Fantasy"."

"...Fantasy. Right. What I'd expect from the opposite of the real world. Yep."

"It's deeper than you think. This is the world where the forgotten go to, to survive."

"The forgotten? Nothing too dark, I hope?"

"No, just the usual. Witches, Fairies, Vampires, Oni, Tengu, that type of stuff."

"Oh...but I still remember them. I think most people."

"But you never believed in them, right? Never thought they existed?"

...Well, she got me there. So that means...

"So this place...is like a refuge for the forgotten, or the Fantasy? Hence the name "Paradise"?"

"Yes. It was created a long time ago by a certain powerful youkai, who created a great barrier that cut the fantasy from the real to this day. You probably got caught in one of the multitudes of fluxes in that barrier."

"Right. That explains everything."

"Well, it's not like you can't get out of this place. Just as things can easily get lost into here, they can also get out. But for now..."

By now we reached the torii, overlooking the stone stairs.

And something more amazing. It was a wonder I missed it.

"Whoa..."

Reimu seemed to swell in pride, if only by a little, by my breath of awe. Not surprising, considering the view.

For a person who lived somewhat in an urban world, this was a wonderful contrast. Everywhere I could see there was a vast land filled with natural...well, nature. It was like a vast carpet of green, with random props on it. A humongous forest, a very rural-looking small village, with another forest (bamboo? maybe) close to it, more mountains as tall as this one. It that a red mansion I see there? Not really subtle, but somehow it doesn't deter the sheer awe I'm feeling.

And it's huge. Absolutely vast patches of land. Did Japan really have this for thousands of years?

"Wow..." I turn to the girl in red and white. "This is...wow."

"Yep. This is...Gensokyo." She holds out her hand. "And I am Hakurei Reimu, the guardian of the Hakurei barrier that protects the Paradise of Fantasy, and I welcome you."

...She's showing a side that wasn't evident from her earlier sloppy demeanor. Did I do something?

Not that I mind. Somehow, I like the guardian-like side of this gi...er, Reimu.

"Fuurin Kyou. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

And that is how I met my first friend, in this mysterious side of Japan no one knew of.

...Well, it seems like a nice place, and I'm not headed anywhere in a hurry. I don't see why not.

* * *

"So, you staying?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are somehow saying that. And my intuition hasn't failed me yet."

"...What happens if I say yes?"

"If you can do all the labor work around here, there's a spare room that I can lend you."

"...You're willing to give a total stranger whom you just met access to what may as well be your house?"

"Are you willing to go to the nearest human civilization by foot? I did mention the vampires and oni, right?"

"...You're not planning to bring me there, are you?"

"Hey, it's kinda my duty to stay here, when there's nothing much going on. Also, there's a forest on the way there. Not the best place you want to get attacked by who knows what."

"...Dammit. Deal." I reluctantly shake hands with the grinning mischievous miko.

Well, in all honesty, this is part of being a vagabond. This is actually better than what I usually get anyway.

* * *

Fuurin(風林） is written with the Japanese characters of Wind and Forest.

The Japanese character for Kyou(京） has another pronunciation, Kei, and represents the number 10,000,000,000,000,000 (a 1 with 16 0s).


	3. The Vagabond and the Ordinary Magician

~Hakurei Shrine~Kyou POV~

"Well, I certainly seen many diligent people, but I never seen anyone do leaf-sweeping so fast and accurately."

"It's easy when you get the hang of it. Do it lightly, and make sure to cover the same spot multiple times."

"I kinda know that. It's just that it's too boring and tiresome, doing the same thing. It'll make things infinitely easier if I can do one sweep and get all of those leaves."

"If anyone could make a broom like that, I'm sure everyone'll want that. There, I think that's it."

"Damn, you sure are fast. I just might have to recruit you as an official part of the shrine."

"And leave you with nothing to do? I'll stick to labor. And the occasional walk."

"Nothing's going to let that habit die, will it."

"Old habits die hard. I also want to get to know the place better."

"Don't. Seriously. You won't stand a chance against even the weakest youkai."

"Normally, I'd be offended, but it makes so much sense...meh, I'll just find another way."

...Wow, how long have we conversed, 10 minutes? Hard to tell that I just met her an hour ago.

Contrary to the the inside was simple but homely. Sure, it had some dents and cracks here and there, and the room she gave me only can hold a futon and little else. I don't know if this was all she can give me, or if this was some sick cruelty of a joke.

Well, I took it anyway. Beats the random bench any time.

"So, want to heat up the tub or something? That's about the only thing left."

"You're kidding. It's still 3."

"Yeah, I don't like to do it either. There's firewood, so that helps."

"...Oh, okay. So, is this one of the things that I have to get used to?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, compared to where I came from, this place seems more...old fashioned. No offense."

"Why would I take offense?"

"...Never mind. So..."

"Simple. It was from the outside world, right? And no one embraces it anymore."

"Only a tad few, but yeah, something like that..." I immediately see where this is going, but I let Reimu continue.

"So, basically no one remembers how to live it, bam. It gets sent back to here."

"But...it's a concept. Abstract."

Reimu just shrugged. "A lot of things end up here that are abstract. Like magic. That's a big one.

I was about to comment on the bit of trivia that states that magic NEVER EVEN EXISTED.

Then I remembered her talking nonchalantly about youkai. Somehow I don't think she's lying.

"Magic...that's a really broad term, isn't it? Anything specific?"

"That would take until sunset to explain." Reimu paused for a moment to tap Her head, then continued. "Yeah, way too much variety. Just think 'anything goes' and you'll be fine."

"That's less than reassuring." I mutter, thinking of the possibility of someone who had the ability to end anyone, means undefined. But there wouldn't be someone running amock who was that sort of power.

Right?

"Speaking of magic...wonder how she's doing?"

"Who?"

"Oh, just a friend." Reimu stares at the sky, her mind seemingly wandering. "She's got a lot to do with magic, you know."

"Oh? Some sort of magician, perhaps."

"Yeah, she calls herself the 'ordinary magician'."

"...Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?"

"At first, but it'll make sense once you know her...and a few others. Honestly, though? She can be annoying as hell."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She the type that always gets involved into some sort of trouble, mostly because she causes them. She always rushes into danger headfirst like there's no tomorrow."

"Oh...sounds like a troublesome friend there." In fact, I can relate...I know a certain somebody who would exactly like this person.

"I know, right. She also has this awful habit of..."

"Heeey, Reimu!"

"...Gods, speak of the Devil."

That will never happen, Reimu. Absolutely never.

Anyway, I look where Reimu points her head, with an expression of exasperation and her shoulders slumped. In her line of sight there was a peculiar girl. She wore a black dress with a white...apron? On her blonde hair donned a huge pointed hat that almost hid half her face with its brim.

She's also standing with two feet. On a very long broom. Said broom was flying hey wait where is it...

"Incoming!" "Holy gods!"

At the last minute I was able to jump away from the speeding girl, sprawling onto the ground while a loud crash emitted from behind me, into the shrine. Immediately turning around, I saw that the impact had, miraculously, not completely destroy the shrine, but absolutely mutilate the inside, random bits of china covering the floor, a drawer fallen onto its side, a broom somehow stuck halfway through the opposite wall. The blonde girl looking at both of us with an embarrassed but somehow bright smile, while laying upside down on the wall. I don't whether I should be glad or not that her skirt somehow hasn't fallen to her face.

"Heh heh...hey Reimu! Miss me?"

Reimu just covered her head in exasperation, muttering something about cost and bankruptcy and more work. I stare at the girl, and she sees me as if she just noticed me, barring the near collision .

Well, at least my doubt about magic disappeared. Along with 5 years of my life.

* * *

"Sorry, sorry! It's been so long, so I wanted to greet in style!"

"By almost destroying my home, not to mention the mess you just made?"

"Uh, well, I always wanted to borrow that particular piece...and the drawer! That

I don't know about anyone else, but I wasn't fooled by the deceptively timid voice of Reimu as she 'conversed' with Marisa over tea. Marisa seemed to be putting up a good front, but it was clear just who was the frog hunted by the snake.

Me? I was just finishing sweeping the last remnants of broken china. The drawer seemed fine, with no broken parts, and the wall was sealeed with some sort of cloth. Is this what Reimu deals with every day?

If so, then I'm happy with forced labor. Doesn't change the fact that I want to travel this place for a while.

"So, who's the guy?"

"Hm? Oh, he's an outsider."

"Oh? We haven't had them for a while. What's the occasion?"

"Eh, just a fluctuation in the barrier. He's taking this a lot better than the others, too. He even plans to stay here, too."

"Hey, that's great! Maybe he can help with one of my experiments!"

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks." I sat back down next to Reimu, noting tat my share of tea was going low. "So, 'outsider'? I'm not the first person who came here?"

"Well, the barrier isn't exactly airtight. Anything can come and go through, including people. It doesn't happen often, though."

"Huh..."

"Well, those who came before you usually went back, and only a selected few stayed. Heck, there was this one guy who was so terrified of the locals, he ran all the way back to Reimu here, and literally..."

"Okay, let's not go there. That was a very messy incident I don't wanna remember." Reimu sips her tea, pretending that the smirk wasn't there. I would have liked to have seen that."

"So, welcome to Gensokyo, um...what was your name?"

Oh right. Neither Reimu nor I never told her.

"Fuurin Kyou. Just call me Kyou."

"Kirisame Marisa, ordinary magician!" She energetically takes my hand and shakes it. "Also incident solver extraordinare "

"Huh...okay." Seriously, ordinary? I need and explanation...

"And in honor of our meeting here..."

"Huh?" I exclaim, noticing the dangerous gleam in her eye. Also, she hasn't let go of my hand.

"Marisa, what..."

She's gestering to her broom, which somehow starts to float horizontally. Shoot.

"Um, Reimu, I think it's high time to heat the bath..."

"Too late!"

"Whoa!" Which strength that really doesn't fit her image, she manages to drag me to her broom, and force me to sit on it. Reimu...

"Well, have a nice trip. Make sure to come back in one piece."

...clearly doen't want a part in this. Yeah, great help.

"Don't worry! By the time I'm done with him, he'll know more about this place than the back of his palm!"

Oh so she wants to give me a tour. That's great! The way she's charging energy into the broom...isn't

"Hey, I think I'll be able to look around..."

"LET'S GO GO GOOOO!" "Holy Mother of God!"

It took me all of my strength in my arms and legs to not be thrown off the broom as it takes off at freakin' breakneck speed that would put a pack of jaguars to shame.

No, scratch that. A turbo jet would be a better match.

"First stop, Scarlet Devil Mansion! Hang on, I'll get you there in three minutes!"

"Why not take twenty and get there alive!" is all I manage to say, as we soar higher and somehow accelerate faster.

I am never going to look at a broom the same way after this...

* * *

~Reimu POV~

"Well, that's Marisa for you. Kyou will be fine, though, I'm sure."

Casually sipping the last of my red, I set it back on the tray, and watch the sun start to set int the horizon.

"Hopefully he'll be back by sundown, but knowing Marisa, she won't be done until he actually sees all of Gensokyo. As if she can cover it in a day, let alone a few hours."

Still, I thought, it might be a nice experience. Few people here don't know the innet structure of Gensokyo, so taking a glimpse of it firsthand early on will certainly give him an edge. Provided that it literally doesn't kill him in he process.

"Things are going to be hectic here, aren't they..."


	4. The First Three: First Duel

~Gensokyo Skies~Marisa POV~

Phew, the winds sure feels great this time of year!

"Um, Marisa? Where are we going, exactly?"

"I already told you, it's the Scarlet Devil Mansion! You'll never miss is!"

"You mean the red building over there?"

Oh, so he's noticed it. Yeah, only an idiot will miss the place.

"Looks cool, doesn't it?"

"Yeah...why red of all things?"

I shrug. "Dunno. The mistress of that place likes scarlet abnormally. Must be her heritage. She's not named Remilia Scarlet for nothing, after all."

"Scarlet...Wait, that's her last name?"

"Well, 'Burgundy' doesn't roll off the tongue very well, doesn't it? And, um, Kyou, right?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to let go of my waist?"

"The moment my feet touch the ground."

Okay, so I've let people ride on my broom with me before, and it's never bothered me before. Most...actually, all of them who did were able to fly anyway, so it wasn't just a bad deal.

This is the first time I've let someone who can't fly by her...no, himself ride on my broom, and it's...hard to accommodate someone who doesn't know how to lift his weight off the broom, even by a little.

The kicker?

He's apparently has acrophobia, and the only reason he's still sane is because he has his arms around my waist.

"C'mon, it's just a little height! What's there to be afraid of?"

"Besides the fact it's not so little? And trees can act like not-so-little needles?"

"If it comforts you, we pass a lake on our way here."

"Did you know that still water acts like solid stone to those who fall from perilous heights?"

"Oh come on!? Where's the enthusiasm that you were showing earlier!"

"It dissipated with the woosh of a certain broom, I'm afraid."

You're kidding.

"Dammit...you know what? Fine! I can see the lake, and the mansion's not far off. We'll land and walk from here."

"Thank you gods." For some reason, the grip on my waist became tighter. It's becoming difficult. To steer, I mean.

Okay, just a little more...okay, right above it! And, gently go down...

* * *

~Misty Lake~Kyou POV~

SWEET MOTHER EARTH! LITERALLY!

"...You're overreacting."

"Try falling from a 3 story building and telling me with a straight face that you can fly."

"...What's a story building?"

"Never mind." After gratefully hugging the earth, I gently stand up, while Marisa straightens her apron where I've been grabbing. "So...Misty Lake? It doesn't look that way."

"Yep, it only gets that way in the noon. No one knows why. Personally, I think the lake is some sort of monster, and uses the mist to make anyone lost and drown into the lake, and sustain its life force."

"...What?"

"Yeah, I just thought it up. Anyway! It's only five minutes walk from here to the mansion, so let's go!"

"Remind me again: why am I going there again?"

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor by introducing you to one of the most important figures of Gensokyo!"

I stare at her. She falters a little.

"Well...I also have something I have to do, and two is better than one."

"..."

"Hey, don't give me that look! Just be glad I promised Reimu to bring you..."

"Hey, black-white!"

"Oh, shoot...!" Her expression turned into an annoyed, tired expression. "Here comes a troublesome one."

"Who are you...?" I begin, but stop myself at a curious sight.

From out of nowhere, three small figures pop up in from of us, making a row that blacked our way to the mansion, all of them small girls. The one on the left was clad in a black dress, with a small red ribbon tied to the side of her blond hair. For some reason, her arms were outstreched perfectly straight, so that her whole body created some sort of cross. And she's floating.

The one on the right looked a bit more timid, her eyes looking from a lowered position, as if asking for forgiveness. A yellow ribbon tied her green hair into a ponytail, and from the back of her white seamed blue dress sprouted two translucent wings like that of a butterfly; does that make her a butterfly youkai? I dunno, that concept is still...off for me.

The one in the middle was the strangest by far. She was slightly shorter than her green haired friend, but seemed to radiate...something that showed her superiority over the other two. Her petite blue dress and equally blue short hair went well within the coldness that surrounded her...which, in turn, contrasted drastically with her tomboyish grin. The strangest, however, here her wings. If three pairs of crystal ice floating behind her back could be even called wings.

This makes five people that I already met with Gensokyo.

"Hahaha! So we meet again, black white!"

"...I believe you said that about a month ago."

...and so far, none of them are in anyway normal.

"Um, Cirno? I think we shouldn't..."

"Don't worry, Dai-chan! We'll beat that witch together! 'Cause I'm the strongest!"

"Is that so~."

...and so far, only one out of all of them I can say is 'normal'. Excluding the green hair and wings, of course.

"Geez...I'm serious ice fairy..."

"Don't call me stupid! I'm Cirno, and I'm the strongest!"

"...As I was saying." She didn't even correct her. "I'm not in the mood today. Just go play with the other fairies today, okay?"

"Aha! Scared that you'll lose, huh!"

"Cirno, I think she actually..."

"Who's the human~?"

...Oh, the blonde girl is staring at me. Rather intently.

The drool that's spilling from her mouth isn't helping ease my discomfort.

"...He isn't food, Rumia."

"Awww..." Please don't say that Rumia, if that's your name. Just...please. And wipe that drool.

"Anyway! Now that I've proclaimed the duel, there's no way you can back down! Prepare to be defeated!"

"...You know what? You're right." Marisa suddenly "Kyou, wait a little, will you? I'm going to play a little."

"Um...okay? Just don't get yourself killed."

It was a legitimate worry, considering Rumia's attitude, but Marisa just laughed it off.

"Don't worry. I eat youkai like these for breakfast!"

"Bring it on! I'll show you that I'm the strongest! Come on, Rumia!"

"Okay~!"

And this is how I find myself sitting at the edge of the lake, looking up as Marisa shot bolts of light at her two opponents, who dodged and retaliated with solid chunks of ice and bright lasers. I dunno, it was kinda sudden.

"Um..." And sitting next to me is that meek-looking green haired girl with wings. "Sorry about that...Cirno really wanted to challenge Marisa today, now that it's been a week, and..."

"Oh, um. don't worry?" I shrug back. "Actually, is this on par with everyday life?"

"Regrettably. I'm Daiyousei, by the way."

"...'Big Fairy'? You don't look that big..."

"Oh, no, that's just a title! I don't actually have a name. Though, I'm not that great..."

"Oh...so you're a fairy, huh? This isn't what I'd imagine my meeting with aa fairy will be." I imagined more rainbows and sunshine. I probably shouldn't say this out loud.

"So, um...you're what people call an outsider, right? What...what was it like?

Oh, I think Cirno said something. She's now firing a continuous stream of ice, while Rumia provides cover with two beams of light. Marisa weaves through all this with relative ease, which isn't helping me, considering their height.

"Er, well, I was what people call a vagabond..."

"A vague of bonds?"

"Nono...it's a person who travels around without any set destination. It's a cool way of naming a traveler."

"Oh...so you don't have a home..."

"...Yeah, that's one downside." Among others, but I suppose that one appeals the most to her.

Oh, it looks like Marisa scored a hit! She successfully hit Cirno with a blast from her...whatever that is in her hand, and the smoke clears to reveal...that Cirno had somehow erected a miniature wall of ice, which was now crumbling under the magical might. Both she and Rumia seemed to be in pressure, while Marisa was still grinning and speeding around like it was nothing. Looks like the match is almost over.

"So...um, are those two going to be okay?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yes, they'll be okay. Rumia's a youkai, and Cirno's a fairy. Both species heal very fast, so..."

"But you were pretty worried for them. Is that...?"

"Oh, well...Cirno always heads straight into trouble, and gets hurt because of it. I always try to prevent that from happening, but gods, the things that she manages to..."

I pat Daiyousei's back softly, as she stares into space, body slightly shaking and lips quivering. Must have been a hell of a chore to keep that kid in line.

"MASTEER SPAAAAARK!"

"Waagh!" Up above, Cirno had barely dodged a humongous laser of light that Marisa somehow fired from her single hand. Rumia, on the other hand, couldn't dodge in time, and took the full blast dead on.

"Holy..."

"RUMIA!" In the blink of an eye, Daiyousei sped as fast as her wings could carry her, and deftly caught Rumia right before she could hit the pond. Cirno, after confirming Rumia's minimal safely, rushed towards Marisa yelling "revenge" at the top of her lungs. Daiyousei quickly carried Rumia back to land. "Rumia! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Answer me!"

"...Is...that...so~?"

"Um...didn't you say..."

"Hold on..."She gently touched the unconscious youkai's chest, and softly enchanted. A soft, green aura soon engulfed Rumia's body, and the burns and scratches slowly disappeared. A little while more, and Rumia's eyes slowly opened.

"Hmmm..."

"Whew...don't worry, Rumia, you'll be okay now."

"...ry..."

"Hm?" I think she just muttered something...

"Hrm...hungry..."

"..."

Let's just scoot about 10 meters away...

"Rumia, didn't Marisa just tell you? He's not the type of human you're allowed to eat!"

"But I'm hungry~! And he smells good, too! Like the chicken Mystia cooks!"

...I don't know how enhanced youkai senses are compared to those of humans, but I'm pretty sure that I smell a bit less than edible...wait, chicken?

"Rumia, stop joking around and stop..."

"Here."

"Huh?"

Daiyousei looked back in surprise. I had cautiously tiptoed back, my outstretched arm holding out a little something that I had taken out from the pack that I carry around my waist.

It never hurt to stock on a couple of chicken jerky. Especially now.

"Sniff...Sniff...chicken..."

"Um...Mister?"

"Shh...don't provoke her."

"Chicken...hungry..."

...It doesn't look like she's willing to move from her spot. She's opening her mouth a little, too. ...Alright then.

Move a bit closer...Drag that meat right above her...and...

"There."

SMACK!

With the smack of saliva, Rumia's jaw closed in on the jerky with ease, and started to chew on it slowly and carefully. A thoughtful expression started to form on her face...

"Hmm...it's kinda bland..."

"Oh...sorry about that...the meat I just gave you isn't made with taste. It's more of a preserver type."

"Is that so..."

She's still chewing. And chewing. And...there's no sign of stopping. I think she likes the feel of it. Or she just can't stop.

"Oh...that reminds me. I never got your name...Mister..."

"Oh right..." I turn to Daiyousei. "It's Kyou. Fuurin Kyou."

"Oh...well, I can't say this is the most hospitable way of greeting someone..."

"Oh, don't worry. I had way worse when it comes to greetings."

"...Well...um...welcome to Gensokyo!"

"Welcome~." Rumia mimics in a childish fashion. I stare for a second, then...

"...Haha."

"? Did...did we do something...?"

"No, no...it's just...the fact that you'll greet a complete immigrant this intensely just..."

"S-sorry! If it gets to you, I'll...Huh?"

I ruffle both Daiyousei and Rumia's hair gently, and show a slight grin.

"Thanks, both of you. I gladly accept your greeting."

"Oh...um..."

"Is that so~!"

Daiyousei is at a loss of words, while Rumia shows a brilliant smile. Hm, for a man-eating youkai, she's pretty cute and childish.

If this is what I'm supposed to expect here in Gensokyo, then it might not be so hard to get used to it. Of course, if this is it.

"Oh, look. I think the match's over."

"Huh? Wha-"

"AAAAAAUGHH!"

"! Cirno!"

Just like with Rumia, Daiyousei quickly flies to catch the unconscious Cirno. Up above, Marisa tilts her hat, something smoking in her hand, and lips curled into a victorious grin.

"Is that so~."

...Is that Rumia's catch phrase or something? It's all she ever says...

* * *

The first thing the ice fairy does after she regains conscious (which was only about 20 seconds) was to clobber Marisa again. This time, verbally.

"Dammit! Black-white, fight me again!"

"Cirno, hold still, you're still hurt!"

"Hahaha, still want a go, eh? But a promise's a promise!"

"Grr! You cheater! Stupid! Idiot! There's no way one person can win against two!"

(That's like saying two ants can win against an anteater...)

Next to her, Daiyousei is healing her with the healing power, and Rumia is standing mindlessly, still chewing on the jerky.

"Haha! It's 500 years early for you to call me your match!"

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, IDIOT!"

"She didn't even say that..." I mutter.

"Look, I know you want a match, but I have a mission of my own. So, Kyou." She grabs my wrist. And sits on her broom.

"...Huh?"

"LET'S FLY!"

"HOLY SHOOT!"

Okay, this time it wasn't that high of an altitude. In fact, she was flying very close to the surface.

That doesn't mean that flying at nigh-mach speed near the surface of the lake, so that the water actually wooshes up behind us, comforts me in the very least. Especially since the only part of the broom I'm touching is it's rod, with only one hand.

"We'll make it there in one minute, Kyou! Hang on!"

"Why not make it in two and get there alive, you idiot daredevil!"

* * *

"...I hope he's okay."

"What, him? What was wrong with him?"

"Cirno...he's a human."

"So?"

"They can't usually take speeds that well. Especially so close to the lake."

"But the idiot black-white always flies at that speed! Faster, even!"

"You know she's special! Besides, you know humans can't fly! Normally!"

"Is that so~." Munch munch...gulp. "Do you think we can meet him again? That...actually didn't taste that bad."

"If he lives through that...yeah, I guess we can."

"Are they going to Meiling's place? I hope they say hi to her!"

"Come to think of it...Meiling wasn't there when we came to play, was she? Even for her, that's strange...I hope they didn't come at a bad time..."

* * *

~Scarlet Devil Mansion~? POV~

"...Sakuya."

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Two rats are coming this way. Have Meiling dispose of them."

"Certainly. Is it the usual two."

"Surprisingly...no. One is that witch, but the other seems to be an outsider."

"Oh? Then I suppose the job will be easier."

"...I suppose. Now get to it."

"Your wish is my command...Mistress."


	5. Chinese Girl: Barging In

~Misty Lake Edge~Marisa POV~

"...You okay there, buddy?"

"Sweet...Sweet mother of earth...please don't let me leave your side anymore..."

"Jesus...it was just a minute of flight. I wasn't even up that high."

"That...still was no excuse for that extreme of speeds. Honestly, were you trying to run me over?"

"It was water below, not ground. You would have been fine."

"..I believe you said something about the lake being a youkai itself."

"Now did I say something like that? I don't quite remember..."

"You bastard..."

Hm...wonder why he's getting so worked up over. Flying's not so bad. I remember the first time I took to the skies, and it was an exhilarating experience! He should be thanking me at that point!

I don't know how acrophobia works, but it must be a hell of a hindrance, if this is the result.

"Anyway, look ahead."

"Hm? What..."

Heh. He's at a loss of words, that's for sure.

Before us stands the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The blood-scarlet grand mansion is the biggest building that I've ever seen myself, and covers a huge area. Its walls and huge gates stand tall, to prevent any interlopers from entering, and the tallest tower that holds the clock threatens to pierce the clouds itself.

...Huh. When did I become this much of a poet?

"So, what do you think?"

"...Um..."

...Yep, he's completely speechless. I know what he's thinking...

"...Was the person who made this in his right mind?"

"Yeah, she was kinda crazy when I first met her. Or...she always was."

"...So, we came to this place first...why?"

"...Personally, it was a place of beginnings. As it was for Reimu."

"Huh. That important, huh?"

"Well...It was the first incident that was solved under the Spellcard Rule."

"...Spellcard Rule?"

"Explain it later. Let's go, eh!"

We both make it to the gates. There...

"Whoa...nice craftsmanship. Are those bats engraved into the railings?"

"Huh? Where's China?"

Now that I get close to the gates, I realize that a key piece...or person is missing from her post.

"Huh? How is china important to the gates. It seems too fragile to put into a gate..."

"Oh, no. Not the furniture china. There's a gateguard that sleeps here called China, and..."

"Isn't that a little pointless...?"

"Yeah, but thanks to that, I manage to sneak here unnoticed."

"Wait, what?"

"Now let's get in, shall we?"

"Hey, wait..."

Woosh...

Using my broom, I float above the gate and land on the other side. Leaving Kyou behind the locked gate.

"Huh? What about me!"

"If someone comes, buy some time for me, will you?"

"Wasn't this supposed to be a tour or something...!"

"Hey, I have some things to do! We'll continue the tour after that! Capiche?"

Kyou didn't answer. Instead, he's staring at me for some reason...no wait.

Something...behind me?

"Um...Marisa?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"This 'China' person...is she a red haired tall woman who wears a green Chinese dress and a hat with a star on it?"

...Oh shoot.

"Halt! Intruder!"

"Geez...Just when I thought luck was on my side..."

I turn to see the familiar gateguard. This is one of the few times I've seen her awake, and boy, did I come at a bad time. Even though I can't see her eyes in the shadow of her hat, I can tell from her posture and aura that she's serious in keeping me out.

"Uh...hey, China."

"Meiling."

"...Right. Anyway, uh, mind if I come in? I have a meeting with Patche, and..."

"Patchouli Knowledge is currently unavailable. Leave."

...Wow. Someone's in a bad mood.

Well, then...someone has to fix it, eh?

"Um, Marisa? I think something's wrong..."

"Don't worry, Kyou. This'll be over in an instant."

Carefully, so that China won't notice, I take out my trusty partner, the Mini-Hakkero. It's still cooling from the match earlier, but it can at least unleash its power a little longer.

That'll be enough.

"! What are you...!"

"Too, slow, China!"

Before she can react, I thrust out my weapon, which is already charged enough to use my signature magic.

"Take this! LOVE SIGN "MASTER SPARK"!"

FFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

In an instant, China, along with the wall behind her, disappear in a rush of light and magic, followed by a great cloud of rubble from the crunmbling wall. Oops, I overdid it.

"Holy...Marisa, you overdid it!"

"Hey, no worries! This happens all the time!"

"...Okay I don't have anything ot say to that, but isn't this a bit much? You just fired into a mansion, for crying out loud!"

"Don't worry! They always manage to fix this type of stuff, so..."

"Jesus...what a mess..."

Huh? Oh, I see a faint shadow in the dust cloud in front of me. So, she's still up and about, eh? That's impressive; she's usually down after one shot.

"Damn...you almost made my Mini-Hakkero Bust out. But not yet! Another shot will..."

"I wouldn't do that."

"...Huh?"

"Oh? Are you deaf as you're stupid?" By now, most of the dust had cleared, and I saw Meiling standing, without showing any sign of fatigue.

No, scratch that. She doesn't even have any visible damage on her! What the heck!

Also, both of her hands are covered in what looks like rainbow flames, and now that her hat is gone, presumably from the blast, I see that her eyes were shining with a purple hue. What...!?

"I said...leave while you can. You haven't done anything yet, but your presence itself shows lack of manner. I will not hold back."

"Huh? What are you..." Ah wait. The dust cloud wasn't rubble...it was from the ground. The walls behind her wasn't damaged in the least.

Right. NOW I'm getting worried.

"Um...Marisa...Is this normal?" Kyou whispers behind my back, an urgent tone in his voice.

"...No." I admit, scolding myself inwardly for not noticing the change in behavior. "China isn't like this. She's usually more jovial and kind, and I never seen her deflect any of my shots before, let alone withstand one. Something's wrong, but I don't know why."

"Maybe if you started to call her Meiling..."

"But that's what I usually call her, along with more than half of the population of Gensokyo!"

"...Rage has a way of exploding at random intervals, Marisa. Please remember that."

"Well?" Chi...Alright, Meiling's cold voice cut through our conversation. "Are you just going to mutter, or are you actually going to leave. Because you are going to..." She slowly lowers herself, until her body readies itself into a pouncing position, both fists clenched with the strange fire smoldering even stronger. "One way or another."

...Well, if she put it that way...

"Marisa?"

"Hm? What d'you want, Kyou?"

"...You're planning to fight, threat or not, are you?"

...Well, he's figured me out pretty well, huh?

"What gave it away?"

"You still haven't put away your...whatever cannon thing it is."

"Mini Hakkero."

"Right. And you admitted it yourself, when you fought Cirno and Rumia. You don't back down from a fight."

"...Will you stand down a bit, Kyou? Things could get ugly."

"...Just be careful. I don't know what kind of person Meiling is, or just how powerful she is...but even I can tell that she's not a light opponent."

And with that, Kyou slowly stepped back. And I start.

By throwing an exploding vial into the ground between me and Meiling.

BOOOM!

Another huge dust cloud emerges, obscuring the sight of both me and Meiling. But this is more than enough for me.

"...So you choose to resist."

Oh, that her voice. So she hasn't moved yet? Alright...

"No...Just gonna solve another incident!"

Now!

From her side, I jump, swinging down my broom with both arms and all my strength.

WHAP!

...Dammit! She blocked my broom with her arm! But...

"An incident, you say? What makes you say that one's occurring right now?"

"Heh...Even Kyou the outsider knew that something was wrong! What makes you confident that you can hide us from it, China!"

"...And what if there was?"

"Then..."

I loosen the grip on my broom, and jump, so that it briefly aims directly at Meiling's face. Too late, Meiling notices the Mini-Hakkero attached to its end.

"Nothing to do but to solve it! Take this!"

Using the broom as a rifle, I fire multitudes of star bullets into Meiling, who, miraculously, tilts back and backflips, successfully dodging them all. However, the blast from my attack also pushes me away from Meiling, allowing me to ready my next attack.

"Now! Star Sign!"

"! "

Realizing that she's too far to block it, she readies as I release my spell card.

"Meteonic Shower!"

A barrage of stars are released from my hand, and by my will fly towards Meiling, who retaliates by jabbing both fists at any star that was too close. It's a clear stalemate, with neither side willing to back down.

It's me who makes the next move, by taking out my Hakkero again.

"This'll put a little strain on it, but...Hah!"

This time, instead of Master Spark, I fire a slightly narrow and compact laser. Though low in power, this one is useful in breaking defense. And since Meiling is all defensive and unable to move thanks to my spellcard, this should turn the tide in the favor...!

Ultimate Color "Colorful Light Chaotic Dance"

...Or not. Dammit, she blew away my spellcard and jumped above the laser...

Wait, not just jump. She's also headed towards me at an alarming, rainbow-glowing leg stretched to...OH GODS!

"Sky Dragon Kick!"

"Gak...!"

Good news: she didn't actually get me that time; I was narrowly able to black with my broom. Bad news: the knockback was almost enough to break both my broom and arms.

Even more bad news: the knockback did manage to lift me off my feet, and send me crashing into the wall behind me.

"Marisa!" I barely hear Kyou's yell. Good thing that gate's still locked, or he would have been killed by now. Time to improvise so that I won't get killed.

"Strike Sign "Roc Fist."

"Light Sign "Luminous Strike"!"

This time I anticipate the coming punch, and sweep it away with a powerful, magic-infused strike from my broom. The fist embeds itself into the wall, allowing myself to gain some distance. Damn, but that could have broken some bones!

"You're not getting away! Chi Sign "Star Pulse Sphere"!"

"Holy Shoot!"

With her free hand, Meiling shoots a blue ball of pure energy, as big as my height. I barely was able to jump out of the way, allowing the sphere to crash into the gate, completely pulverizing it.

"Whoa!"

"Kyou! You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine! Go do your magic stuff, okay!"

...Well, he's certainly getting used to this pretty quickly. Most outsiders I know would run from a sight like this. I'm surprised he's still there.

"Hmph! ...now look what you've done." Meiling pulled her fist from the wall, and watched as it crumbled, unable to support its cracked self. "Miss Sakuya's going to have a fit over this..."

"Hey, it was your attacks that did this, not mine! Why don't you just let us through and save yourself the trouble!"

"...Why don't you just leave and save yourselves the trouble." Meiling lowers herself into another fighting stance, this time ready to pounce at any second. The purple hue glows stronger, along with a dark shade of glowing aqua-blue. Her original eye color. "I've been given orders to not let anyone enter this mansion, at any cost. Including whoever's stupid enough to stay here after a round of that."

"Well then, I must be a certain ice fairy, then." I thrust my Hakkero out front, and ready my broom for a quick getaway.

"Face it, Marisa. You can't win here."

"...What?" Did I just here that correctly. Meiling...is confident that she can beat me? After those those time I beat her up...

"Don't give me that look. Actually...I should thank you for those defeats."

"WHAAT!?" This time I actually stagger.

"There more to losing than absolute humiliation. You can actually learn a few things of two from an opponent who constantly tries her best in driving me into the ground more times than one."

The slightly exasperated "Marisa..." comment I choose to ignore.

"How many different spellcards did you use against me, including your strongest? You may not remember, considering how many times you barged into here. But this body will not forget. I know every trick up your sleeve, every spellcard in your arsenal. Including how to counterattack."

...She's...telling the truth. I don't know how many strategies I used to break in, but I'm sure none of those attempts left Meiling unscathed. But the fact that she can counter every one of my moves is...daunting...

No. Don't lose your will, Marisa. Just keep fighting. Something's definitely wrong with Meiling, and for that matter the mansion. And I won't run before I know what exactly.

Because I'm Kirisame Marisa, the ordinary witch. And my danmaku comes forth from my indomitable will...my "power".

"If you know me that well..then..."

Ritual Sign

"You should know...my response! "Orrery's Sun"!"

From four orbs of light appear four lasers that restrict Meiling's movement while not actually aiming for her. Meiling seems undaunted from the situation, and carefully assets the situation.

"Chi Sign "Fierce Tiger Energy Release"."

She also gives this chance to release her inner chi, powering herself up. Whatever attack I do aim at her, she must be planning to counter with sheer power.

That is what I'm counting on this time.

"You won't block this one, Meiling! Comet "Blazing Star"!"

While the bits continue firing orbs, my Hakkero-boosted broom propels me towards Meiling, ready to ram into her in a double-edged assault. Meiling gets ready to counter-attack...

But at the last second I hit the ground with both feet, Letting me soar above Meiling so that she won't be able to reach. By now Orrery's Sun ceased, and Meiling uses this chance to hold out both chi-infused palms towards me, but too late.

"Star Sign "Dragon Meteor"!"

The sky version of Master Spark roars through the air, accelerating towards Meiling and ripping through...

"Star Chi "Star Pulse Earth Rending Sphere"."

No! She blocked the attack with her own, rainbow colored sphere that formed in her outstretched palms. In fact...

"Dammit...You're using my attack to empower yours..."

"It's easy to mold your magic into mine, Marisa. Especially because it's so pure and unrestricted, Unlike Patchouli's."

Something about how she said that struck me as odd, but I decide to ignore it for now, instead trying to break through Meiling's growing defense, which soon was fired towards me.

At the last second I dodge to the left, then let gravity guide me downwards, right above Meiling. She looks up at me with bored eyes, readying an uppercut. At the last second however, I fired a blast of magic from my Hakkero, allowing me to shift to the side and avoid the heavy fist that swung upwards. As I landed right behind Meiling, I store magic into my broom and...

"Star Sign "Escap..."

THWAK!

"!..Gah...!"

What...what just...

"Marisa!"

"Oof!" Stomach...air...what...my broom!

Struggling to regain my breath, I stagger to look up to see that Meiling, her back still facing me, had grabbed my broom. Did...did she kick me from that position?

"Idiot...think twice before standing in the range of a martial artist." She casually threw me back my broom. "Now you know that you can't win."

...! That statement again.

"No...not yet!" Discarding my broom, I hold my Mini-Hakkero out with both hands, magic already starting to generate itself in the little contraption. Even though it's near exhausted, it looks like it can fire one more blast. One that constitutes of one of my strongest spellcards.

"Magicannon!"

Meiling makes no move to dodge or counter. Perfect. This one is hard to aim anyway.

"FINAL SPARK!"

The area aimed towards Meiling instantly disappears inside an intense light. As I pour every bit of my magic into my partner, it spins rapidly to continue shooting the mega laser that rips through the mansion walls into the horizon.

"...Damn..."

Because of that, though, I'm almost at my limit. As the light diminishes, I fall onto my knee, both from the pain and the physical and mental fatigue. The dust cloud clears eventually to reveal...

"...No..."

"...Do you see now, Marisa?"

Meiling...was unscathed.

At least the energy release from earlier had dissipated, but she hasn't broken a sweat yet! And I'm...

"Your loss, Marisa. You don't have many spellcards yet, and little to no magic to augment yourself. Like I said before, you can't win."

"...As if that'll let that stop me."

The words I managed to cough up did little to provoke Meiling. Slowly she walked up to me, looking down on my damaged psyche.

"Too bad, then. I was willing to throw you out, literally, even after the damage you caused. But I see you still have some resilience left in you. In that case..."

She holds out her hand, which is positioned so that it'll fall down on my unprotected head in a single, hard chop.

"I will let my Mistress decide your fate. I pray that she is in a good mood today."

...Dammit.

And I only managed to let Kyou see two of the numerous sights in Gensokyo...

The hand mercilessly drops, and I close myself, bracing for the impact that will undoubtedly render me unconscious...

CLANG!

...Huh?

* * *

~Kyou POV~

Well, I'm not going to just stand there and see my guide get pummeled, now will I?

"...You dare interfere?" Meiling glares at me, who at the last minute protected Marisa by using one of the broken gate posts. Good thing these things are hard; a little weaker, and they might have broken like twigs.

"Well, apparently."

"Kyou...what are you...get away..."

"You know what? No. I had enough of listening to you and regretting it afterwards." As if you were in a position to tell me what to do.

"You do realize what you're doing. Right?" The hand on the post refuses to move, but I can see that Meiling focus shifted from the fallen Marisa to me.

"I'm protecting what I think is a daily thief from her due punishment. I'm also intruding on mansion grounds, something that is especially not allowed today. Did I get that right?"

"Then...you're doing this on your own will? You're putting yourself in danger over someone whom you barely even know?"

How she knows that, it's beyond me. But I glare back at her, knowing that it's enough for an answer.

Which it is, except the response I got was unexpected.

"...Impressive." Meiling actually smiled. The first smile that she showed since I saw her. The purple in her eyes also diminished slightly, allowing her aqua blue eyes to show her admiration. "Few people here will ever throw their life away to help someone. It's too bad that you will be punished for it."

Quick as a bee, her hand, now clenched into a fist, drove itself into my face. Except this time, it will never hit its intended mark.

Observing the battle let me observe Meiling and her style, and made me able to read her movement. Which is how I was able to drop the rail, grab the arm with my right hand, move my while body left, and drive with my right hand Meiling's fist into the wall. Deep.

Followed by quickly releasing said arm, and driving my own fist into her stomach.

"...! Guh..."

Two things you should know. One, I was taught martial arts. Two, about half of the people in that dojo were also women, hence my lack of hesitance.

Even victorious, Meiling hadn't escaped from her own fatigue, and she went down, her right arm still stuck in the wall. Quickly I turn back to Marisa, who had somehow found the strength and magic to unsteadily float on her broom.

"Marisa! You..."

"Save it for later...Dammit, something's wrong here. Kyou, I'm sorry, but can you support me for now? I want to go in."

"What! But look at the state..."

"I've taken worse! Now listen to what I say..."

* * *

~Meiling POV~

"Ooph!"

By the time I had regained enough breath to pull my arm out, Marisa and that human (Kyou...I need to remember that) had escaped from sight. If what I barely heard was correct, they were headed for...

"Damn...I really messed up, didn't I...?"

"You sure did, Meiling."

"...Miss Sakuya." I straighten myself and quickly bow to the chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Izayoi Sakuya, who had materialized out of thin air. Well, not exactly, but it's similar meaning.

"Just when I thought you were at least adequate enough to deal with that witch, you get blindsided by that human...what;s your excuse this time?"

"I'm sorry...He was way more skilled than I thought. Even with my chi depleted, I should have gotten him, but..."

"Save your excuses. Be glad I'm giving you a second chance."

"Miss Sakuya?"

"The fight was too noisy. By now the shrine maiden would have made her move. Just do whatever to stall for time."

"...Understood. And you?"

"I'm going after the prey you let intrude. And also convince a few others."

"Does that mean..."

"What do you think? Oh, and one more thing." Sakuya looks around the garden...or, what's left of it. "Clean this up after the fiasco's over." And with that, she disappears.

"...Sigh...one trial after another...better store chi so that I'll at least give a good fight..."


	6. Devil's Sister: What I Can Do

~Kyou POV~

"How much farther?"

"Just a little farther...Aha! Moon symbol!"

Marisa energetically leapt from her broom and studied the symbol in the wall. "Leave this to me, will you? This part's a little tricky."

"Okay...you sure you okay?"

"Like I said, I've taken worse. Nothing a health potion can handle."

I had no idea those even existed. Wonder how those work...considering how long the stomach takes to take in nutrients, not to mention the healing process of such deep wounds, it shouldn't take an instant for Marisa to be as healthy as she was before the battle...

Anyway. So, we're in some sort of secret passageway that we entered from the ground to the side of the mansion. According to Marisa, she recently found this route, and has been using this route to constantly 'borrow' (I raised an eyebrow at this pseudonym) from her friend Patchouli Knowledge's library. She, like Marisa, seems to be a magician, and a great one at that, and one of the few people Marisa calls friend. Marisa claimed that she might be able to confide on just what is going on in the mansion that caused Meiling to act so out of character.

Unless, I stated after Marisa stated this, Patchouli is also into this, and will kick us out or kill us immediately. Or, she'll be angry at Marisa's 'borrowing' heists, and will kick us out or kill us immediately. Neither option seemed to deter Marisa.

"Just a tad bit there and...viola!"

Looks like Marisa got done with whatever she's doing. Let's...whoa.

The elegant moon symbol gave way, as the bricks that created it moved like water to reveal a room behind the wall. Reminds me a whole lot of that wizard movie...

"This is...?"

"The Grand Voile Library. Be honored that this is your view inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion!"

...I gotta say, I am honored. And quite a bit awed.

Now, most boys in the elementary and middle school era have hobbies practically set in stone. Sports, games, girls...you name it.

Me? My great hobby was reading.

Not manga or fiction novels, mind you. If someone were to come into the library during break, they would have found me reading through _The Odyssey_ with mild interest, while stack so other books such as _The Fundamentals of Multivariable Calculus_, _God Theory: The Nature of The Quantum World, _and _History of Ancient Civilization_. Although some of the deeper concepts were hard to understand, it was fun just to leaf through a think book and see what's in store for a young mind.

This? This was way more than enough for me to look forward to life in Gensokyo, big time.

The library was packed with bookshelves, each containing thousands of ancient-looking hardcover books in each and every one of its shelves. They would have towered over an average house, and span the length of two elephants. They were positioned in neat rows, so long that I can't even see the ends from where I'm standing.

The short version was that it felt like I was inside an infinite space of bookshelves, but that would have been a major exaggeration.

Right?

"Liking what you see, huh?" Marisa nudged me with her elbow, making me realize that I'm staring with my mouth wide open. I quickly compose myself, but

"What can I say? I was a major bookworm where I came from."

"Huh. So am I! Glad to find something we have in common! We should come here sometime after this!"

"Yeah, well, I just want to have some quiet reading time. You are not getting me into your heists, or whatever you call them."

"Hey, I'm just borrowing. It's no biggie."

"…And how long has it been since you actually returned one?"

"Hey, I'll return them when I die, okay? Sheesh, everyone gets on my case…"

That's what most people would consider stealing, Marisa. Assuming you actually stay true to your word, how are you going to do that?

"Anyway. Patche should be in her usual spot, so let's go find her."

"No fights, please."

"No promise. It's just the way of solving an incident: Shoot first, ask questions later!"

"…" I was going to exclaim objection to that, but considering the meeting with the gatekeeper, maybe that was the most effective way of going about things?

Or maybe not. I really can't say. A lot of people so far must really like to battle, that's for sure.

Anyway Marisa starts to head down the library. Deciding that I don't want to be caught alone in an unknown vast place, I follow slightly behind, looking around at the books spines, which have languages I can't put my tongue on. I don't think this is Greek…

"So…Patche? What kind of person is she?"

"She's a great person! A pretty strong witch, and friends with the mistress of the mansion, Remilia, Or Remi, for short."

"A witch, huh? Judging from your getup, I'm guessing…"

"Yeah. I'm an ordinary magician, but she's a true one. And dang, she's got the requirements for it!"

"…I'm sorry, isn't that a bit oxymoronic?"

"…What the heck does that even mean?"

"I mean, the point that you use magic already says that you're not 'ordinary'…well, from my view anyway. As well as most of the people from where I come from."

"Oh. Well, let me explain. There are basically two types of magicians. One of them are originally humans, and train themselves to become able to use magic. One of them is yours truly!"

"Hence the ordinary part?"

"Exactly! Now, the other type are magicians, both in definition and blood. Meaning, they are born with magic infused into them. Since they're pretty rare in comparison, I just call them special. Which makes us ordinary magicians, right?"

"That sounds a lot simpler than it actually is…"

"Yeah, I don't really get how it works, either. Are they half youkai or something? Does it have to do with the environment that they're born in? Was the soul of that person originally destined to become one? Or does it just come down into pure chance?"

"…Wow. That's…deeper than I imagined. Did Patche tell you this?"

"No, I sorta put together those hypnoses myself, from data of those few 'special' ones."

…I see. So, apparently Marisa also does research, too. I thought she was just the type to rush into disaster without thinking, but it looks like she has some background to rely on. Then I remember the human to witch part, and wonder just how much knowledge and effort is needed to become a witch.

…This almost justifies the books that Marisa 'borrows' from this huge library. Almost.

"Now, where the heck's Patche? I could've sworn she always…huh?"

"Whoa." I narrowly avoid bumping into Marisa who stopped abruptly at the end of one of the bookshelves. "What's wrong?"

"I think…"Marisa scurried over to the adjacent bookshelf and looked down the long corridor. "I thought someone passed through here…"

"Oh, we do not need this…Huh?" Something ran down my spine. Not a chill in horror movies, but something more physical, like a breeze. I quickly turn around, but nothing's there. "…Something's here, isn't there."

"Yeah..." Marisa quickly takes out her Hakkero. "Damn, at a time like this…Kyou, you wouldn't mind doing one of those martial art stuff you did earlier again, right?"

"That only worked because you tired Meiling out. Besides, she couldn't even reach me that time. I don't like my chances being out in the open."

"Right…I'll try to do the best that I can, so just avoid…"

"MAAARISAAAAA!"

"Whoa!" I narrowly duck a red missile that embeds itself into Marisa's back, and they both go tumbling into the ground. I turn around to see…

"You came! C'mon Marisa, let's play! Can we do tag, please!"

"Owowow! Flan, let go already! I'll play with you, just get your silly butt off me!"

Contrary to what Marisa was yelling, she was actually smiling, and playfully trying to get the young blonde girl off her. The girl in question was wearing a red dress, and had two wings which I could never have imagined to exist. They looked like two thick strands of wire, from which different colored diamond-shaped sharp gems hung from. I didn't even think I could tell they were wings if it weren't for the placement.

So...what did that make this child? Another fairy? Or...

"Mistress Flandre, where did you...oh, there you are...eh?"

From the shadow of another bookshelf emerged. This time I could easily tell this newcomer was a devil, evident from the four bat wings, two big ones attached to her back, and two smaller ones to her sides, right above her ears. Unlike the stereotypical devil that I know from legend, this one seemed a lot less hostile towards us. If anything, she was very surprised, and very flustered, to see a human that she never saw before, appear suddenly in the middle of a library. Other notable features included her glasses, and the formal blass dress and red tie, which told me she is one of the staff of the library, if not another part of the mansion.

"Who...who are...Ah! Miss Marisa!?"

"Hello to you too, Koa. Here, Flan, let me introduce you."

By now, Flan had noticed me two, and quickly flew behind Marisa to hide from me. Realizing I'm in the center of attention in a vasat and quiet space suddenly made me feel self-conscious.

"Er..."

"Flandre, Koakuma, this is Kyou. He's an outsider that's going to stay at Reimu's place!"

"Uh...hi."

"...Hey mister."

"Oh, um...pleased to make your acquaintance?"

"Kyou, this here's Flandre Scarlet. She's Remi's younger sister." So she's a vampire...huh. But why's she shying away from me...?

"And Koakuma there's Patche's assistant." ...If I remember correctly, Koakuma literally means "Little Devil"...she's larger than Daiyousei. What...

Right. Little compared to others. At least that explains her shyness.

"Wait a minute! Marisa, just how did you manage to get in here! You came at a bad time..."

"Yeah, I realize that. I've met Meiling."

"...Oh." Flandre's grip on Marisa' dress him became stronger. Is she scared of her? I think anyone will...

"...Judgin from Flandre's reaction, I say something really is wrong?"

"...Yes." Koakuma states. "And we really need your help. Or Reimu's. Whoever came first."

"Well, then, I didn't come at a bad time, then. Lead me to Patche, will you? I have loads to..."

Flandre's grip didn't loosen.

"...Um, Flan?"

"Will you play with me? Please..."

Oh...I think she's tearing up. Whatever happened, it must have traumatized her. Bad.

"Hey. Hey Flandre. Cheer up will ya? I'm going to solve this incident in a jiffy, like I always do with the others! Hey, maybe Reimu will lend a hand. Then things'll get solved even quicker! You know how strong the both of us are, right?"

"..Uh-huh." Flandre slowly nods.

Reimu, huh? Considering Marisa's strength, I wonder how strong Reimu is? She' didn't really seem that strong or intimidating...

Wait, who am I to call the kettle black? Marisa was clearly surprised at what I could do. Maybe Reimu will surprise me with her own innate abilities...

"So, wait a little longer, okay? I promise I'll..."

"No. It has to be now." Flandre will, however, doesn't falter. Now, she's just hugging Marisa tightly, like a child does to a huge doll.

"Flandre...what...?"

"Meiling promised, and look what happened."

"...! That's, uh..."

"Sis's acting strange, too...she doesn't even look at me anymore." Flandre quivers. "It's like the time before the red mist incident, except now I'm free. I still hurts, Marisa..."

I don't know that much about Flandre, but I'm smart enough to realize from Marisa's horrified face that she's not acting her usual self, whatever it was. Whatever happened was enough to, scary and impossible it may seem, change the personality of many important people in this mansion, along with, as a result, Flandre's.

"Mistress..." Koakuma's weak voice whispers behind me, which I barely listen to. A huge incident is occurring, on the day that I stumble upon here. The only possible person currently here that has the power to solve it, is currently burdened between the choice between comforting her little friend from her inner trauma, or ignore her to do her duty. And I'm in the crossfire, and probably the most useless in solving this incident.

That doesn't mean I can't do a thing. And I know what to do.

"Go with Flan, Marisa."

"...Huh?"

Oh, attention's on me again. Except this time it's a different kind of surprise, and I'm a little more confident in my answer.

"I think...the reason Flandre is still here, and no one has attacked us yet. This is a safe haven, right?"

"...You're right." Koakuma eventually finds her voice. "Patche has erected a barrier that will give us time. A few hours, at most, but it will hold."

"A few hours. That's it." I turn back to Marisa. "You can go play with Flandre there. Not as long as she will like, but it's better than waiting."

"But what about the incident..."

"I'll go talk to Patchouli." I pause. "Oh, don't give me that look. You were going to introduce me to her anyway, one way or another. Personally I prefer this method more than the way I think you were planning."

"...True."

"Besides, I'm a good listener. And quick thinking."

"That's for sure." Marisa then pauses. Slowly, a sure grin appears. Not the confident one she always wore, but still as bright. "Alright then. Flan! What should we do, then?"

"Really!" Flandre's expression, which was one of curiosity while I was talking, quickly burst into one of delight. "You'll play!"

"Sure! I have something to do after this, so just a little bit. Is that okay?"

Flandre hesitates, but her smile still remains. "...Yes. Can we play hide and seek, instead?"

And a few seconds later, both are running in the corridors, looking like a mischievous little girl chasing her little sister around. In a library no less.

...Oh well. It's the thought that counts.

"...Um..." I turn around, to see Koakuma bowing very deeply. "Thank you. For, um, complying to Flandre's wishes."

"Um, you don't need to bow that low. Really, it was nothing."

"...You're nice, you know that?"

"...Yeaeh. Thanks."

If this is what I can do for these people...then I'll gladly do it. Even in this life-threatening situation, I think I'm making myself get used to this place.

"Well! Let me introduce you to Miss Patchouli, then, and I'll leave the two of you to talk!"

"Oh, okay. Jesus, though, wonder what's in store."

And so Koakuma and I walk our own way. Distantly, I hear elated screaming and wooshing sounds. I'm hoping the two won't do too much damage.

"You're an outsider, correct?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

"...Thank you. For staying, I mean."

"...Well, it wasn't like anything was changing where I came from. I just did it on a whim."

"Just like how you volunteered to go to an urgent meeting to comfort Mistress Flandre?"

"...Yeah, exactly."

* * *

~? POV~

"So, this is Fuurin Kyou...interesting..."

"Mistress, it will take a few minutes, but we are making progress through the barrier as we speak. We will be able to break in soon."

"Wonderful. Get yourself ready, Sakuya. You will be the one to put them into place."

"Yes. And you mylady?"

"I will sit here and spectate. It seem like another protagonist will make her way here..."

* * *

~Meiling POV~

"...So you came."

"Huh. What happened to this place?"

"A couple of rats. They managed to get in, but they won't last long."

"Huh. Out of curiosity, was one of those rats...foreign?"

"...And what if they were."

"He's probably mine. So stand aside. I'm coming to pick him up...and clean up whatever's going on here."

"...Then force me aside, Hakurei Reimu."


	7. Unmoving Library: Coup D'etat

~Grand Voile Library~Kyou POV~

"Ah, Miss Patchouli!"

"Oh, Koa, you took your time. And this is..."

"Er, hi. I'm Fuurin Kyou, and outsider. I came here with Marisa."

Patchouli...was both what I expected and what I didn't. Her silent but knowledgeable tone and the crescent emblem on her hat depicted her as an accomplished witch as Marisa had stated. From the book that she was reading, I can see lines of text written in some arcane language. Maybe some sort of language that only witches know?

But I wasn't expecting Patchouli to wear that of all things. I could pretend they're robes, but it's hard to describe them other than say...

"Don't start. Marisa went too far by giving me a bottle of sleeping pills. Said it helps with amnesia, and that "

...Oh, so she's self aware.

"Okay, not another word."

"Good. Now, before we start, mind telling how you came here?"

"...Oh, you don't know? Marisa used some sort of secret passage to get here, and..."

"Oh geez..." The librarian practically slams her head into the book open in front of her. "And you gave her the liberty to do practically anything in my library?"

Koakuma answered before I could respond. "Actually, she's preoccupied at the moment. Mistress Flandre is..."

"What!?" Patchouli abruptly stood up. "Don't tell me she's playing in this very library!"

"W, well Flandre-sama was getting restless, and Marisa was just there, and Mister Kyou here insisted..."

Patchouli turned her glare to me.

"...Look, I know this is your library, and a very impressive one. I apologize for any..."

"You'd better." Patchouli's heavy voice silenced me. "Do you have any idea what those two can..."

BOOOOOMM!

"Whoa!" The ground rumbled from a small but destructive explosion that came from between the shelves, luckily meters away from where we are. If either Patchouli or Koakuma were surprised, or even concerned, though, they sure did a good job of hiding it.

If anything, Patchouli's glare on me got a whole lot sharper.

"...Okay. Apparently I overly underestimated Marisa or Flandre's power."

"You sure did. Honestly, outsiders..." Patchouli took this time to catch her breath.

...And clutch the table tightly, yet subtly.

"Um, miss Patchouli? Are you..."

"No." After a while, the witch regained her breath, though quite a lot of fatigue appeared on her face. Asthma? No wonder. "It's a horrible day. My best friend turned on me, I was forced to 'babysit' her sister, of all people, and now my mortal enemy came. At least she's distracted by the moment, but mark my words..."

"Um...Miss Patchouli?"

"Please, excuse her. It's been an especially bad incident, and Patchouli had to take extreme measures that unfortunately took too much of a toll on her well-being..."

"Extreme measures?"

"A barrier that prevents anyone from entering without her will, and is impervious against any and all types of magic."

Oh. I guess that would take a lot. Even for a healthy being.

"...Wait. Then why were able to go through? Even if it was a secret passage, I would imagine that such a barrier can..."

"I'm...not sure myself. At most it should have warned us of your coming, but...maybe a fluctuation? Magic this strong tends to mess up at random times."

"So...we were lucky."

"Basically. Gods that Marisa..."

"Miss Patchouli, you shouldn't..."

"Shut up." Patchouli slowly stood straight, slowly turning toward me. Even weak with asthma, her very presence was very similar to one of a man-eating demon.

I remember Marisa saying how different true witches are compared to 'ordinary' ones. Right now, I'm ready to believe that she can literally drill her gaze into her soul.

"So, Marisa asked you to cover? You're don't seem much...but maybe I should commend you, for even coming here amidst all this."

"Well...thanks?"

"Say that after you get out of this mess. Now, where to start..."

* * *

~2 months ago~

_"Remi. What's wrong?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Don't give me that. How long do you think I've listened to your whining?"_

_"Wha-...that's what you say to a friend in need!"_

_"So there is something."_

_"...Dammit, Patche...It's just..."  
_

_"Make it quick, will you? I'm at a good part."_

_"I'm not sure...All I know is that something's about to happen. I just don't know what exactly."_

_"...That's not like you. Can't you use your power?"_

_"If I could, would I even be here?"_

* * *

"Her power?"

"Remi has a special power that is very similar to one of clairvoyance. It seems that she wasn't able to see or change the coming future, which is why she consulted me."

"...So basically, she's free to do anything? Just by willing it?"

"Well, not exactly, but I'll explain that later. Anyway, I did my part to brace for anything...weird. Nothing special happened, until last month..."

* * *

_"...Well, well. Patchouli. Rare for you to be out of your library."_

_"Hmph...Just wanted to talk."_

_"So much so that you took your precious energy to come here?"_

_"..."_

_"...What?"_

_"...Forget it, it's nothing."_

_"...Huh. Give your assistant my best regards, will you?"_

_"..."_

* * *

"I'm just guessing, but...something was strange with Remilia, wasn't there."

"Well, aren't you perspective? What gave it away?"

"Your tone, for once. And the fact that your friend never referred you as 'Patche'. And, um...the fact that she stated that you went outside of here?"

"...That was sarcasm, Kyou."

"I know. Again, from your tone."

"And by the way, that last one wasn't one of the reasons. And no, don't ask."

"...Um, okay."

* * *

_"Um, Miss Patchouli?"  
_

_"What, Koa?"_

_"Is there something wrong? You look worried..."_

_"It's nothing to worry your little head about. Just put these back, will you?"_

_"...Are we going to do another incident?"_

_"Huh? What are you...?"_

_"Dammit, Miss Patchouli! Why am I the only one out of the loop this time!"_

_"Koakuma, I don't know about any incident..."_

_"Don't play dumb with me! I consulted Miss Sakuya and Meiling, but they didn't even acknowledge me!"_

_"...!?"_

_"At least tell me what's going on, Miss Patchouli! I haven't even seem Mistress Remilia in a week, and..."_

_"Go get Flandre."_

_"...Mistress Flandre? But..."_

_"Explain later. Just get her. Now!"_

* * *

"Thankfully, Flandre was still how I knew her. But even she realized that something was wrong with Remilia, and even Meiling. Not surprising, considering she's the sister of the former, and carries a parental bond with the latter."

"...And this happened..."

"The day before yesterday. We've been stuck here for three days straight. Flandre's been getting restless."

"And the others? You mentioned a Sakuya..."

"She's our head maid. You two might get along...She's a human like you."

"A human working for a vampire. Why did i not see that coming?"

"Oh, she's actually very devoted to working for Remi. And no, we didn't anything."

"Oh...can she, um, do anything special?"

"She has the ability to stop time..."

"Okay, she's human, right?"

"That was a mystery to me too. Personally, I think she came from the moon, but..."

"The moon, huh..."

"Yeah, Remi saw, and actually fought a Lunarian. There's no denying their existence."

"Well, that just proved how ignorant we are. Huh, there actually is a man on the moon...Next thing you'll be saying is that hte moon is actually a big blob of dairy..."

"Um...sorry to interrupt, but aren't you straying from the point...?"

"Oh...right. The incident."

"...Right. Thanks Koa. Can you get more tea?"

"Yes, immediately!"

...Damn, we went a little too far there. It was interesting, though.

"...Anyway. So, the basis is that we're stuck here until we figure out what's exactly happening, and whether we can fix this ourselves or need outside help. In other words, a coup d'etat."

"Hey, wait. How much food do you have, anyway? I don't think you thought that far ahead..."

"This is a library. I'm not going to let anyone leave a stain on any of my books, especially considering..."

KABOOOOMM!

"Marisa, Marisa, catch me if you can!"

"Hah! I can take on all four on you before breakfast! Take this!"

Beyond the horizon of a particularly tall bookshelf emerged a familiar white laser.

"...especially considering how rowdy the regular visitors are."

"I...see."

"As for your question, we witches don't need food or water to sustain ourselves."

"But what about the other two..."

Patchouli reached under her desk, and took out a large piece of paper. On it was a diagram of a very glorified triangle, with the Japanese characters of Wood, Water, and Earth.

"Uh, what..."

"Just watch."

She touched the paper with both her hands, and some magic energy or something began to flow through the piece of paper, making it shine green, blue, and yellow. Before long, a damp pile of soil materialized in the middle, from which a miniature apple tree sprouted.

"Whoa..."

"I can basically create my food using my...Cough!"

"You okay!?"

"Cough cough...Yeah, I'm fine. Just my asthma acting up..."

So this is why Patchouli can't use her full strength...Even without her sickness, she has two others to support. In Gensokyo, it must be hard at its hardest.

"...So, that's our situation. I'm glad that Marisa's here, but I'm not sure even she's up to it..."

"Um, about that, she almost lost against the gateguard. Meiling, right?"

"...That's what I was afraid of." Patchouli slumped into her chair. "Being the main...or, the only magician in this mansion, I have a general idea of the magic that flows throughout the mansion. And right now...I'm not really sure."

"You can't detect it anymore?"

"Not that. I meant...outside the library, there are three particular spots where most of the energy is concentrated. One is outside, so presumably Meiling. One is throughout covering the whole mansion, so that's Sakuya. And the point with the strongest point is Remilia, in her throne room."

"Bigger than Meiling's?" That had me worried. Meiling had almost defeated Marisa and I don't think magic was a factor here. If the supposed boss Remilia has power that surpasses that martial artist...

"Miss Patchouli, Mister Kyou, your tea."

"Thank you."

"Oh, thanks."

We both took a long sip from our cups, reflecting on the situation at hand. Having seen what type of stuff happens in Gensokyo, both jovial and serious, and getting caught in the midst in a major incident has me really feeling the weight of what I'm getting myself into.

And I gotta say...

"...By the way, Patchouli?"

"Hm? What is it this time?"

"A while back, Koakuma hear said that the barrier will last a few more hours. Is that..."

"Koakuma? You doubt my skills?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant!" Koa quickly gives me a glare, which I shrug off. "I meant...in your current state..."

"Stop worrying. I can hold this barrier as long I...Oof!"

"Miss Patchouli!" Koakuma quickly rushed to her aid, quickly supporting her before Patchouli completely fell from her chair. I also get up to see her face.

It looked far worse than her earlier attack. Her coughing fits were more frequent, and she was clutching her chest hard. How long did she have asthma, anyway?

"Here!" From out of nowhere, Koakuma produced a glass of water and brought it to her mouth. Patchouli weakly sipped the water, and after a few seconds turned into more calm and composed gulps. After downing the glass, Patchouli had regained her breath.

"...Haah. Thanks, Koa."

"Like I said...in your current state."

"You're not giving me a choice, are you?"

"Er...I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Patchouli ruffling the flustered, tear-eyed Koakuma would have made a very funny, yet heartwarming picture...

..if it weren't for the cold sense of foreboding that gave birth in my heart.

"Um, Patche...can I call you that? It's shorter."

"...What?"

"First off, are you okay? That asthma attack wasn't didn't look very light..."

"You get used to the ill effects of a chronic disease after a few hundred years. Doesn't mean I enjoy them, but I can live with it. Why?"

"Well, um, not might be a good time for this, but...Is the barrier still holding?"

Silence.

"...Um, Kyou? I just said that it's natural. And if the barrier just broke down with every asthma attack I had, we wouldn't still be here, now would we."

"...Okay, but what about during the attack? Does the barrier stay the same, or..."

"...It weakens considerably, so that anyone to go through, but they'd have to have an insane amount of timing or luck to pull it off. At best one second, and the barrier will fix itself. Cone to think of it, that must have been how you two..."

"There doesn't have to be luck."

"What?" Patchouli, and Koakuma who was supporting her, looked up at me. I can't see my face, but from their looks, I could say that it was very grim.

"All they have to do is to predict when exactly the enemy will let their defenses falter. Or better yet, make it happen."

Koakuma still looks confused, but it only takes a second for Patchouli to get my meaning. She looks at me with desperate eyes, and a brief silence prevails.

A silence that is broken by numerous explosions. And Flandre's yell.

A second.

That's all it took for all of us to sprint (...okay, Patchouli and Koakuma floated) towards the explosions.

* * *

~Marisa POV~

"Flandre! You okay!?"

"Yeah...But..."

"Dammit, how did Patchouli's barrier break...? It's her, I know she wouldn't..."

"Btu she did...a minute amount of time, but that's all I need." From the emerging smoke, emerged the one person that I don't wanna fight in the current situation.

"You should know, Marisa." Izayoi Sakuya stood, stopwatch danging from one hand, silver gleaming knife in the other. "In my hands...time is useless"


	8. Perfect Elegant Servant: Awakening-Black

~Kyou POV~

"Dammit, so Remi changed fate so that I'd do that...? She can even do that!?"

"Didn't you say yourself that she can change the future!?"

"Actually, she can change fate, but it shouldn't matter! She can't change it by will; she can only unconsciously tap into her power!"

"What the heck is that..."

"Call it instinct, if you will! Only when her "

"Okay, so I understand that it's very complicated. But then how else do you explain this timing?"

"I don't know! I'm my best to understand it, but this isn't like Remi at all! I thought I knew her like the back cover of a book, but..."

Even running, I can tell by her tone that Patche was very upset, for multiple reasons. Maybe I shouldn't press her any further.

The more pressing matter at hand is in front of us, anyway.

So far, the only thing I could see beyond the bookshelves were numerous explosions, lasers, and a set of tiny gleaming missiles which I can't see clearly from here.

"So, you alluded to Flandre's strength, but how strong exactly..."

"Along with the exceptional powers granted by vampire blood, Flandre also has the ability to destroy anything and everything at will. In other words, "kyuu and boom"."

"...I have no idea what that means, but I'm gathering that she's strong. Very strong."

"On par with, and probably stronger than Remi." Patchouli confirms. "Unlike Remi, Flandre can also access that power at will, making her one of the most powerful people I know."

...I'm getting the feeling that was at a life-and-death decision when I chose to let Flandre play with Marisa.

"So, yeah, she's strong. However, one pesky witch proved something to all of us. She isn't unbeatable."

"One pesky...wait, you mean...!"

"And as you proved before...neither is Marisa."

...There is a really messed up power scale. Reimu has to take care of all of this...?

Anyway, we turn another corner to come face to face with a huge cloud of dust, along with a couple of books thrown from the disturbed bookshelves. I try to see what's going on inside the cloud, but all I see are a bunch of silver lights OH MY GODS!

"Patche, Koa, get back!"

Luckily they didn't even get to the bookshelf when I yelled, leaving me to quickly back against to avoid the multiple knives (so that's what they were...) that stuck in the opposite wall. Soon after...

"Kyou! That you!?"

"Marisa!" The one who responded was Patche, who finally rounded the corner, looking out of breath and having Koa support her. "What...was..."

"Sakuya. She suddenly appeared in front of Flandre and I and went wild! I thought she was more calm than that!"

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet. Where's Flandre?"

"Still fighting, I suppose. She's doing good, although she's reluctant to harm Sakuya. You know..."

"I know...Dang it, we have to end this before..."

"Wait..." I hold out my hand to silence the two. "Did you hear that...?"

That sounded like...an incantation. Seems Patche also heard it.

"That's Sakuya...a spellcard. So she's serious..."

Patche's words were interrupted by a blinding light and a force that blew away the dust cloud. In a rush, Patche and Koa pulled me back behind the bookshelf, but the retreat wasn't necessary, as nothing came flying at us. However...

"A huge swell in magic...this isn't possible for Sakuya. What..."

...what did come flying was a loud rumbling roar, which made our very souls freeze.

"...What was that...?"

"Um, Patche? Did the Mansion get a pet or something?"

"No! "

"Impossible...a summon? And one so powerful..."

From where we peered, we saw a startling, and bloodcurdling sight.

Flandre was pinned down, and pitifully looked up at a silver-haired woman, presumably Sakuya, who returned the gaze with a cold piercing one, her faces showing no sign of care or pity for her mistress's sister. In her hand she carried a crumbling, black card. A spellcard, I will later realize, that called forth what made up most of the scene...and the fear that accompanied it.

A great blue dragon had Flandre pinned down Flandre with its humongous claws, having Sakuya perched on its head.

"...Hmph." With a flick of her arm, Sakuya flawlessly pulled a single knife from the knife holders on her thigh, and threw it towards Flandre with a second. "One down. Now get out from there, you three."

Marisa and Patche shared a look. It looked as if some sort of understanding passed between the two of them, then Patche pushed me back.

"Wha-"

"Stay down. We don't want anyone else involved in our mess."

And with that, Marisa steps forward, with Koakuma and Patchouli following.

Dang, I feel really pathetic, but she's right in a sense. It's different from how I caught Meiling off guard back then. I can tell from a single glance that those eyes were meant to kill.

Which makes me wonder why she still hasn't.

"Ah, Patchouli. Nice to see your asthma hasn't acted up. Yet."

"Can it, Sakuya. You know I'm not in the mood for small talk. Let Flandre go."

"I'm sorry. Mistress's orders were strictly to capture Flandre here." From where I remained in the shadow of the bookshelf, I here the distinct _shink_ of a blade being pulled from its sheath. "Along with the three of you."

"...Whatever Remi wants with the three of us, you know what our answer is after this."

"...Indeed. But first...my Mistress's pet is hungry."

"...Didn't you say you needed to capture us?"

"Oh, yes, my mission was to capture the four of you, Mistress Flandre included. There was nothing on the fifth, though."

The fifth...Oh SHOOT!

Before the shout "Kyou!" could register in my brain, it already willed all of my muscle cells to move, allowing myself to narrowly avoid being crushed between two heavy bookshelves, one having been knocked down into the other by the dragon's grotesque tail. Before I should figure out what just happened, I realized that I was staring into two yellow reptilian eyes.

Boy, its breath stank.

"Get away from him, you freaky rep...Ack!"

"You're not getting away."

Well, looks like I'm not getting any help any time soon. I gotta be clam and do something, or I'm dragon chow!

Which is why I swiftly deal a punishing blow to the beast's gums!

"GYAAAAAA!"

Hey, at least it worked. Seriously, have you ever bitten yourself in the mouth?

The dragon stumbles around, its huge body wriggling among the bookshelves while I try to gain distance from the other four. Time stop seemed like a very cheat move, so I decided that the three who were about to battle her must have the most of their concentration on her.

Wait, is it just me, or did the dragon's throat just shine...

Oh right.

ROAAAAAA!

Thank goodness the dragon was easy to predict. If not I would have been the dragon's next roasted meal.

...I should probably get some distance anyway. It gives me some time to assess my situation, and the flames seem to take time to charge. I quickly run through the corridor of bookshelves, wondering how Marisa and Patche were doing against that maid...

* * *

~Patchouli POV~

"Marisa! To your left!"

"Gotcha! Narrow Spark!"

...Damn. She disappeared

"Do you really expect me to get hit by one of your puny...!"

At least I'm glad I know her habits. It's about time I pull one on them.

Moon Sign "Silent Selene"

As soon as I register Sakuya's usage of time stop, I surround myself in a magic circle, which shoots piercing beams of moonlight into the sky, betting on the fact that Sakuya will aim for the physically weak, but the more power of the two of us. In other words, me. Since I activated the spell right after Sakuya used her Luna Dial, assuming my assumptions were correct.

"Miss Patchouli! Above you!"

Illusion Sign "Killing Doll"

...Apparently they weren't. Thank goodness Koa was keeping watch from above.

Instead for going for the kill, Sakuya had left some distance between us, instead activating her own spellcard to get us from the distance. Marisa and Koa should have no trouble dodging the projectiles, and I just let the knives reflect harmlessly off the wall of moonlight. But I know it won't last long.

"You're finished, Miss Patchouli."

"I'm not letting you!"

Water Sign "Jellyfish Princess"

Right as the moonlight disappears, I put up another form of defense, in the form of a giant sphere of water, which absorbs the knives' impact and render them useless. Now for the next step...

"That won't work against me."

"!"

Sakuya teleported right in front of me, holding a knife in each hand, body poised in a pouncing stance. This is...!

"Scar Sign "Inscribed Red Soul"!"

...!

"Get away from her! Star Sign "Dragon Meteor"!"

Marisa's aerial laser assault manages to get Sakuya to retreat, but by then it's too late: my aquatic defenses had been cut apart like butter, and a few cuts had reached deep into me. Not fatal but very tiresome and annoying...

"You okay, Patchouli?"

"Yeah... just focus. Her knives are...strange. Jusst don't get caught in her pace!"

"Cant you just use Royal Flare? That basically covers the whole area, so..."

"Are you crazy!? Flandre's still here!"

"Oh...right. Vampire problems. Look out!"

I barely need to move. Just a flick of my head is sufficient to avoid the single knife that was thrown at me.

"She disappeared again! Be careful!"

I know. And this time I know just how to counter.

"Here!"

"Not yet!"

Using a bit of wood magic, I quickly form a whirlwind that pulses around me.

The result pleases me greatly. The multiple knives that materialized around me were immediately scattered, giving me a chance to sue one of my most powerful magicc towards the person who stands before me.

Fire Water Wood Metal Earth Sign.

In the order they were enchanted, five crystals, each pertaining to each element

"The time is now! "Philoso..."! Gak!"

"! Patche!"

"Miss Patchouli!"

Da...dammit...my back...hurts...why...?

As my weak body succumbs to the pain in my back, my disappearing eyesight catches sight of a card that that twirled in Sakuya's hand, as she mouthed a spellcard that she must have activated before, when she threw that single knife.

"Speed Sign..."Luminous Ricochet"."

* * *

~Kyou POV~

The dragon looks left and right at the destruction around it. Bookshelves fallen like dominoes, books scattered and stomped on like an autumn fest, and numerous embers littered the floor. It was a miracle that the whole library hadn't burst in flames. Some magic in work? This is the first time I visited a witch's library, so everything's a new experience.

The one good thing about the chaotic field is that there are a lot of places that I could hide.

Including the small hole formed by the fallen bookshelves. I peered from the shadows at the dragon lumbering to and fro, its nose inhaling huge amounts, presumably to search me by smell. Good thing the embers and their smoke made up most of the fumes in this area.

On the other hand, the books above me prevented me from a quick getaway. It was by pure chance that the bookshelf the feel above me was blocked by the bookshelf next to it, but once the dragon found me, there was no way for me to escape the flames in this narrow space. Or worse, accidentally getting crushed with the bookshelf.

If there was one thing that was going for me, it was that I think I figured that dragon's weakness.

As the dragon searched for me, I noticed that one of its legs (the back right one) was considerably smaller and more scrawny than the other three. The dragon was limping slightly, avoiding putting much weight on it. To further prove my hypothesis, the dragon, that had scales that resisted the intense heat from its own flames, grunted in pain from the slightest contact with the small leg and the small embers. If I can get my hands on a weapon, I could probably harm, and preferably kill, the dragon before it gets me.

If I get a weapon. The books that surround me don''t seem blunt enough to be of any help.

"Damn, I'm in a pinch..." I whisper.

_"Sure looks like it. That dragon looks stupid, but don't underestimate its raw strength."_

"You think? Look at the mess. Patchouli's going to have a fit..."

_"Oh, that witch? She already have more than enough on her plate, that's sure."_

"Yeah...wait."

What the...am I talking to myself?

No. It sounded like the voice in my head knew of Patchouli's predicament. I was hoping that

Besides, this voice was clearly a female's.

"Who the heck are you!?" I shout in my mind, looking out for the dragon.

_"Oh, me? Just someone passing by."_

"Yeah, right. Seriously, if you're just gonna talk to me like some annoying conscious, get out. I'm trying to outwit a dragon here."

_"That shouldn't be too hard. Look at him. He's bumping into more things than a stumbling baby will in an obstacle course."_

"Yeah, but I bet it has more power than 50 elephants combined. Not to mention the fire."

_"Fire, huh...I can help with that, if you wish."_

"Yeah, thanks for the offer. Geez, I wonder what my new imaginary friend will accomplish..."

_"You need to believe more, boy. You'll be more successful in the future."_

"...Well, my future's gonna be burnt to a crisp before long. Alright what do you have in mind?"

_"That's the spirit! Be a little more subtle, though...I think the dragon's looking this way."_

I quickly refocus outside. Indeed, the dragon's looking this way, this time sniffing a little deeper. It also seems like the embers were also disappearing, dispelling the smoke that blocked the smell. I give it a minute,, at most.

_"Yeah, that about sums it up. So, considering asking for help, or what?"_

...Dammit. There's not much of choice, anyway.

"What do you have in mind?"

_"Oh? You're sounding a lot more willing. Actually, you don't even seem to doubt your choice, either."_

"Well, I highly doubt this is the strangest this place has to offer. And frankly, I'd rather live and get to know more about it than get burnt like a crisp."

_"...That's...a nice interpretation. But I like it! Very well! See the book right in front of you?"_

"In front...?" Vaguely noticing the dragon getting closer, I guide my eyes right below, where I see... "A tome...?"

_"That should do. Now, open it, and..."_

* * *

~Sakuya POV~

"Dammit, just you wait, Sakuya! Once I get free of this bind...!"

"There's no 'once', Marisa. Those knives are infused with power from the Mistress herself. A mere human can't break it."

As the human witch struggles in vain to free herself from the knives that held her in place, I silently thank my Mistress for the power that she bestowed in me. She had been kind enough to assist indirectly.

Now, I wonder what happened to that other human...

roooaaaa...

Ah, there's the distant sound of the dragon's roar. No doubt enjoying the roast lunch of...

guooooo...

...Hm? I think I hear something...

...Strange. I feel like I should know this sound, but it escapes my memory. What...?

Is it my imagination, or is it getting louder?

And...why am I getting this chill...

OH

It might have to do with the sudden rush of WATER that appeared in the library.

"!Tsk..." I quickly switch on my Luna Dial...

...and in the next instant, Marisa, Patche, Koa, and Flandre all find themselves pinned to the top of the bookshelves, right next to me.

Ignoring the startled prisoners, I view the area from which the sudden flood came from, and saw chaos.

There were multitudes of disturbed books, further thrown about by the water.

There was the dragon, who was recovering from the sudden torrent, and grunting fiercely.

And there was that human, standing tall and firm, holding a blue tome in the left hand and sticking forward the right, surrounded by a cold dark aura.

* * *

~? POV~

"Well, well...that's a mighty cliffhanger. Well, then let's see how much of a dark horse this protagonist turns out to be..."


	9. Vagabond of the Black Winter: Heel

~Kyou POV~

Right now, I must look pretty cool, what with the black aura, a huge tome in one hand, and rippling gallons of water at my command, ready to kick that dragon's butt back to whatever dimension it was summoned from.

Well, externally, anyway. Internally, well...

"Patchouli's gonna kill me for this."

_"Oh, I don't know. Better get them wet than burnt to a crisp, I say. Honestly, the nerve of that dragon..."_

"...So, what did you say you did to me? I'm feeling a lot of cold coming from inside, and it's really bothering me."

_"Oh, I just gave you some of my power. Water power, to be exact. Seems helpful, no?"_

"In any other type of environment, yeah."

_"Oh, stop worrying your silly ass, boy."_

"And will you stop calling me 'boy'? It's starting to get annoying?"

_"Why should I, when_ I'm actually thousands years your senior. Treat your elders respectfully, Kyou, and you'll live a better life. By the way, duck."

I quickly duck under the stream of fire, quickly countering with a wave of my hand, which summons a great wave which engulfs the dragon, keeping it at bay.

_"Oo, nice reflexes, and you're wielding my magic pretty well. Looks like I won't have to butt in on this one?"_

"You know, I'm kinda wondering why you just don't show yourself and deal with this yourself?" I wonder, a hypothesis quickly forming in my mind, while backing off as the dragon regains balance. "Or are you some sort of spirit...?"

_"Half right, boy, but let's leave it at that and...oh boy, hold still!"_

"!"

I barely have time to react, as the water on the floor rushes up in a dragon-like torrent, quickly engulfing me in a thick liquid bubble. Just in time too, as a torrent of humongous flames engulf me instantly, one that wouldn't have been avoidable in the open field. Oddly, the water didn't seem to be affected by the heat, as I only felt its cooling presence, which oddly contrasted with the bright white in front of me.

"Huh, neat. So you can control water?"

_"Oh, water's just part of the repertoire, my boy. But yes, this is my main weapon. Handy, yes?"_

"...Well, it's different. It seems more viscous and heavier, yet flows and feels like water should. And...it feels...dark?"

Well, how do you explain the cold sensation that pierces through your soul every time I touch this thing?

_"Ah...you have to excuse me for that. My nature is a bit...cold."_

Wait, the dragon's opening his mouth now...

"Another fire burst!"

_"No worry, boy. A measly flame won't be enough to..."_

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A massive roar completely ripped through and downright shattered the sphere, leaving me to bear the stinging vibration that went through my eardrums.

_"...Well. It seems to be sharper than I thought."_

"Tell me about it...remind me, why aren't you fighting this thing yourself?"

_"Oh? Chickening already?"_

"There's that, but...I mean, I'm just a normal human who's just getting used to the basics of Gensokyo. If I were you, I'd pick someone with more experience. Say, Patche?"

_"Patche...Few call her by that name, but none of them called her that the first few hours they met her. Except maybe Marisa. True, she's an expert mage...possibly one of the best in this millennium. Not to mention one of the elements she is proficient with is water."_

"You mean there's enough reason to outweigh all of that?"

_"Yes. But enough about myself. Try thinking about your future."  
_

...Right. It's really weird, but I'll have to give into fate on this one. All I know for sure is that water attacks won't get me anywhere.

I know what I have to do. I just have to wait until the opportunity awaits.

* * *

~Sakuya POV~

"...What do you make of this, Mistress?"

_"Are you surprised that a 'mere' human can use magic to this extent? Considering this is the first time _

"...You read my mind like a book."

_"That's what I do, Sakuya. Literally."_

"...Quite right, milady. Will you have me dispose of this human before..."

_"No, save that for later. There's a more pressing matter. We have a breach in twenty seconds."_

"...I see. But is that wise? Leaving that human with the captives seems..."

_"Heh, I know it's stupid. But we're entitled to some sort of dumb choice once in a while, right?"_

"..."

_"Besides, I like me a good cliffhanger. It's nice to see an underdog eventually climb up to become the strongest."_

"Did you actually foresee this happening?"

_"No, just a hypothesis. Now go along, now. Chop chop."  
_

"...Yes, Mistress."

There telepathic conversation ended, and I leave the sealed prisoners to wait for their fate, as I walk out to complete my new task.

* * *

~Kyou POV~

"I will never think of dragons in the same way ever again after this."

_"What, are you_

Situation is...a bit of a standstill. Both water and fire are equally matched, and my smaller stature and faster speed make it hard for the dragon to catch me with its claws and teeth, not to mention the library it hard to maneuver for a giant in the first place. However, it's getting tough; the dragon seemed to have a colossal amount of stamina, and it took a lot out of me to be able to keep up. And as if that wasn't bad enough...

_"Oh, um, by the way, heads up. My power's kinda running out."_

"...What."

_"For now, anyway. I can create more magic for you to use but..."_

"3 minutes. Please be less than three minutes."

_"...5."_

"Good enough." Can't be stingy in something like this. Speaking of stingy...

"Wonder how Marisa and the others are doing against that knife maid..."

_"Oh, against her? They already lost."_

"...What!?" Barely dodging another fireball, I take the time to hide behind a bookshelf to resume conversation. "Already! But I didn't hear anything..."

_"Not all fighting has to be flashy and long. Sakuya's ability makes it easier to catch people off guard."_

"The time stop thing, right? That's a big problem."

_"Luckily, she just left."_

"...Huh? She did?"

_"Just a few seconds ago. Seemed like there's something she needs to take care of outside the library, so she left the other three pinned to the floor. Literally."_

"...And you could tell this how?"

_"Weird thing. I'm kinda tied to this library spiritually right now, so I can tell exactly what goes on here. Too bad my spiritual sight doesn't extend outside the doors. And i'd rather have a real body than be stuck here as a spirit, you know."_

"...Pinned, huh..." Come to think of it, that maid had a lot of knives the brief moment I saw her. Could her knives be actually that strong?

If so...

"Hey, um...by the way, do you have a name?"

_"Wha...now of all times?"_

"It's weird calling something that doesn't have a name, okay? Please, it's easier for me to..."

_"Sorry. Don't really have what you can call a name for the last millennium..."_

"Okay, Kuroe. Is that okay?"

_"...Where the hell did you get a random name like that...?"_

"It just feels right, okay. So, Kuroe, can you tell where the dragon is at this very moment?"

_"...Kuroe, huh...?"_

"Hello?"

_"Hm? Oh, sorry. Right, the dragon. It still hasn't found you, and it's wandering...luckily, away from you. Huh, the smoke must've snuffed out his nose. Again."_

"Good. Tell me if it get's closer to us. I'm moving. And charge some of that water power, okay? I might need it."

_"What're...wait. Are you seriously suggesting..."_

"We'll see if it works." Peering out of my hiding place, I check to see if the coast is clear, and bolt.

* * *

~Marisa POV~

"...So, uh, Patche. How's it hanging?"

"I think the question is better suited for you. And for your record, those are some of my precious tomes."

"Hey, don't worry! These knives are only hitting the edges! No books are hurt, or I'll just hang myself right here!"

"...Those are still my bookshelves."

Dammit, Patche, what's a few bookshelves to sacrifice for books? I wonder what got her mood this horrible.

...It may be the fact that her friend basically betrayed her. Right, almost forgot. Except considering I'm literally pinned and hanged from the bookshelf by the amid that works for said friend, there's really no excuse.

"...So, uh, how's it hanging?"

"...Please don't say anything."

...Great.

"Instead of worrying about me...what do you think happened to your human friend?"

"Kyou? Oh, I think he's doing great! I mean, you didn't even see his fight against Meiling! He was some kind of master martial person, and..."

"Sorry to cut in through your enthusiasm, but I can't hear any type of thrashing. That either means this Kyou person one, which i highly doubt, or..."

"No, seriously! I never seen someone who's been able to kick Meiling's butt without danmaku! Except maybe Reimu. Anyway, he comes in, see, and quickly jabs into Meiling's stomach! And then Meiling flinches a little, and he takes that as the cue to..."

"Hate to barge into such a heated conversation, but mind if I join?"

"Oh, hey there Kyou." Huh. Speak of the devil. "How you've been?"

"Oh, it's been an...experience. Fighting a mythical dragon, almost getting the soul burned out of me, literally, and stuck with some sort of telepathic water spirit which I named Kuroe. You?"

"Oh, just fine. Getting suckered by the maid is on par with what I deal with every time I come here. So what was that about a Kuroe?"

"Tell you later. Can I borrow one of those knives?"

"Huh? Oh sure, take one. Just so you know, somehow these are enchanted, so I don't think you'll get these off that easily. Even with your strength."

"For the record, Marisa, I'm not that strong. There are people better than me in a fight." He mutters something, but that's just him being modest. He totally kicks ass! "And don't worry about that seal thing. I think I can disable it."

"Oh? How?"

"No idea. It's not my idea."

I...don't get what that means, but watch anyway as Kyou walks up to me to grab a knife stuck to my left sleeve, and pulls.

And pulls.

He grabs it with both hands and pulls, to no avail.

He tries pushing against the bookshelf and pulls with all his might.

Until his grip slips, sending him slamming into the bookshelf on the other side with a great "Oof!".

"...Told you."

"Yeah, I think I get it. Wait..." He gently touches his forehead Looks like he's focusing on something...

"Hey, uh, are you okay? You aren't hurt too bad, right?"

"...Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just...let me focus for a second."

"Um...okay."

Slowly, Kyou raised his hand, and concentrated on something. What...

"Dang, this is different from before..."

"Kyou...what are you..."

"Remember that water spirit thing? Well, apparently she has this sort of ability in which...Oh wait, it's here."

"!? Wh-what!?"

Patche looks as surprised as I am. In Kyou's hand, a clump of dark liquid formed from absolutely nowhere. With the formation of this mysterious liquid, Kyou slowly grabbed the knife again, but this time let the liquid flow around the knife and surround it completely, and part of my hand in the process.

It's...indescribable, really. How it felt. It was...really cold, but in a different way. It wasn't the type of feeling you would get just by going with skimpy clothing in the winter. It was more...like your body will suddenly lose its warmth forever. Like it will never know light or happiness before. Like it will sink in a pool of darkness, never to move again.

In other words...like death.

"Kyou...who, or what, is this water spirit? This power..."

"I know. I'm the person who's using it."

"But black water? I've seen really strange powers, Kyou, but something like this...It's not normal for a human."

"Says the person who's a human magician."

"I heard that!"

"Look, I think I know what you're trying to say. I'm...still not entirely accepting the fact that a water spirit thing is basically using me as some sort of vessel. But, I feel like I can trust Kuroe ffor now."

"...Why?"

I didn't really need to ask. Even if I refuse, Kyou had this look of utter determination devoid of any self-doubt that I thought was supposed to show. I just had to ask, maybe not for the sake of him...but for myself, to catch up with whatever's going on in this mansion.

And like the nice guy he happens to be, Kyou answers.

"Call it...a vagabond's instinct."

And with a final grunt, Kyou pulled the knife clean out.

* * *

~Kyou POV~

_"Nice one, boy! Looks like you got the hang of it!"_

Kuroe's words barely register as I inspect the knife that I just pulled out. Aside from the dark liquid on it, it's a pretty elegant blade, with a completely metallic hilt holding the straight silver blade, as elegant, cold, and sharp as the gaze of the person who owned it. Even though it's the first time touching a blade used purely for combat, I can tell that this blade would have been more reliable than any normal sword.

Perfect.

"Impossible...such a strong seal...just what is this magic..."

_"Serves the witch right! Nothing can withstand my ability to dissolve anything!"_

"...Just how does an inanimate object dissolve again, Kuroe?"

_"It's a figurative thing."_

"...Heh! Nice one Kyou!"

Marisa...seems much better than before. Good. That dark expression on her didn't fit her. At all.

"So, uh, do you think you can get the others off of me. Somehow having only my left arm free is worse than my whole body stuck."

"Sorry. That'll have to wait."

"Wait? Until what?"

Instead of answering, I call upon Kuroe. "So, how close is it."

_"Oh, I'd say closer. I think it's found your scent again. Probably going from you left."_

"Got it. What about Marisa and Patche?"

_"No time to distract it away from here. Luckily, now that I stored enough power, you can protect both of them from the flames. Everything else is up to you."_

"Got it!"

Switching hold of the tome to my left hand, I grasp the knife in my right, in a stabbing position. And wait.

The first thing the dragon does as soon as it appears is, of course, to blow flames at my direction.

"Kyou...!?"

"Got it covered!"

A wall of black water instantly appeared at my will, completely smoldering the flames. The difference with this wall and the ones I summoned last time was that it was much thicker and colder.

"...It actually took five minutes for you to be able to do this?"

_"It makes a whole lot of difference given one knows how to store power. Now slay the dragon, boy!"_

"I told you, Kuroe..."

With a wave of my hand, I dissipate the aquatic wall, and transform it into multiple aquatic missiles that slam into the dragon. Of course, the scales of the dragon don't allow a single one to pierce through, but it does give me enough distraction to give me the next move.

The finishing move.

"The dragon's all powerful and quite a versatile attacker, but it's too slow and can't keep up with me."

As the dragon takes the water attack, I quickly run beside it. It doesn't as I take out the knife.

"It also depends on kleeping me in its sight so much that it's prone to surprise attacks."

As the aquatic barrage ended, I am already in position. Dropping the tome, I raise the small lethal knife in both hands...

"That's what makes...!"

* * *

"...your Achilles's heel, Sakuya."

"...!"

I...can't keep up...!?

"Now, tell me once and for all, Sakuya..."

Forgive me, Mistress...I've failed you...

"What is going on here?"

* * *

~? POV~

"Hmm...pity, I wanted Sakuya to stall for a bit longer...oh well. She's already done enough."

"Although, I am surprised that the human held for so long against the dragon of Achilles. Quick on his toes, that one."

"Yes...this is going to be an interesting story..."


	10. Eternal Shrine Maiden: Master

~Reimu POV~

The first time I met Sakuya, I was utterly flabbergasted.

Excessive exposure to youkai kinda gave me a way to differentiate between the border of youkai and human. Don't ask me how it works; it's an instinct thing. Imagine my surprise when I found the first (and, to later realize, only) human in a mansion under the ownership of a vampire and run by fairies and few very powerful youkai.

The first time I fought Sakuya, I was utterly frustrated.

It also gave me the reason why Sakuya was able to even work in a place like this. Her time stopping powers and tricky knife techniques made her hard to focus on, since her fighting style consisted of teleporting...no, moving around in a space of frozen time, and leaving knives flying in your direction. What made it more infuriating was that she could have easily ended the match instantly with a simple knife into my frozen heart, or even just a hard slap on the back of my neck.

She does that to China all the time, anyway.

But despite how hard it seems to compact such a godly ability, all it took was to realize that at the core, she only used one of the most simple types of danmaku. Her knives only flew in straight lines, so even though they may be numerous, it only took the simple task of finding on opening or blocking some of them with danmaku of my own, or even a spellcard such as Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier". And knowing Sakuya for years made it really easy to predict where exactly Sakuya is bound to reappear. It also helped immensely that Sakuya didn't, or couldn't from the looks of it, use any spellcard.

So, it only took about five minutes to completely beat her.

"Ugh..."

"Give up. You're already outmatched."

Leaving the unconscious Sakuya behind, I press on forward. If I can meet Marisa on the way, it's good and all, but I have to prioritize for now.

I have to get there...

* * *

~Kyou POV~

"...Um, Kyou? How much longer?"

"According to Kuroe...just a bit longer...Okay, good!"

With that, the black water that surrounded Marisa disappeared, along with the knives that pinned her.

"Oomph!" And with that, Marisa landed neatly on the floor, sweeping the area which was touched by the water. "Amazing...I didn't even get wet by it. Don't ever make me stand in it, though."

"I hear you, Marisa. It's a little too cold for my liking, even if I'm the one who's using it."

_"I am the one supplying the water, boy. You'll do better to respect that."_

"...by the way, Patche, are you and Koa okay?"

"As okay as...my breath...allows, I'm afraid. Koa's just...unconscious."

_"Hey, stop ignoring me!"_

"Alright...now that that's taken care of..."

"If you're...planning on...!"

"Hey, of course I'm borrowing some stuff! But before that..." Picking up her hat and

"...You know, you can just forget about the books, and..."

"Are you kidding! You're telling me, a respectable woman with magician's blood, to abandon this treasure trove of ancient knowledge to rot!?"

"...That analogy was...seriously."

"Besides, it's not like I'm going there alone!"

"What...wait. Don't you tell me..."

"Hm? Oh, no, not you! I'm not that stupid to bring an outsider to a vampire, of all things. Especially when he just came here today."

...Huh. She's right, in a way. I just came here this afternoon, didn't I?

"No, I'm talking about my partner! And you've just met her!" She stuck her hakkero to the butt of her broom (how is that even...magic?) as she speaks. "Anyway, gotta fly! We'll continue the tour tomorrow, okay?"

"Hey, wait...!"

Too late, as Marisa whooshed through he corridors out of the library, leaving a trail of what I have to assume is some sort of magical dust.

"Honsetly, she'll be the death of me, I swear..."

"I thought you can't die. Or something like that."

"She's that awful of a company. Do you know how many books she's taken since the Scarlet Mist incident?"

"...Scarlet what now?"

"...Right, despite your prowess, you''re still an outsider." Patchouli paused a moment to catch her breath, then continued. "...You don't have much to do other than sit around, do you?"

"Well, I still have the voice in my head, if you're willing to get rid of it somehow."

_"Huh...wait what! I am some evil spirit who haunts everything willy nilly! I am a respectable..."  
_

"Oh, we'll talk about it later. I have an idea of how to deal with it anyway, But for now, hmm..."

_"Hey, don't ignore me, you violet vegetable!"_

"I guess it started when Remilia had this fit over sunburn..."

* * *

~Marisa POV~

Boy oh boy, am I missing out.

Even as a human, I can positively feel the bad energy flowing through the mansion, one that was completely foreign and unwelcoming. How did I not notice this? Because of Patchouli's barrier? Geez, she needs to let loose a bit...I could've realized what was going on and get on my business. After, of course, I borrow some promising tomes from my good friend Patchouli!

...Anyway, it feels...darker, somehow. It's always darker, considering two of the occupants don't take sunlight very well, but...a different type of darkness. Like, um...I know where I'm headed, but at the same time, I feel like I'm lost on my goals...

Aaugh, I have all this uncertainty! Just focus on Master Sparking whatever bastard has...huh?

"Is that the maid...?"

Huh. I was wondering where she went after disappearing on us. Is she...sleeping on the job?

"Hmph..." From where I floated from the broom, I casually flicked Sakuya's forehead. Damn, but she looks a lot more mature than Reimu or me. "Serves you right. Reimu must've moved already." After all, I know no other person (other than me, of course!) who can thoroughly beat Sakuya to the floor.

"Heh...she was always the strict one, wasn't she? Always trying to make me a living pincushion. I swear...she's even more stingy than Patche, and she's thousands of years younger!"

"Nng..."

Oh, she's waking up. Huh, how long ago did Reimu come across here?

"...Hmm...Mistress...? Wha..."

"Yo, Sakuya. Finally awake?"

"Huh...What are you...wait."

Sakuya looks around, as if surprised by how different the area looked. Not surprising, considering the large debris and numerous knives littering the shattered floor.

"What...am I doing here...? What happened here...? Did you...!?"

"Hey, hey, slow down. You have some nerve to say that after what you did that time."

"...If you're talking about when you led Flandre to destroy half the mansion..."

"Hey, you remember that!? That was two month ago!"

"...How do you propose that I forget such a...wait." Sakuya paused a moment, placing her finger on her head. As I watch curiously, Sakuya suddenly speaks.

"What...what month is it today...?"

"What? It's November. Why?"

"Nov...Not October!?"

"Why are you asking me that!? You're the master of time! Wait, what's the last thing you remember?"

"What? Well..." Sakuya rubbed her temple as she slowly and quietly spoke. "The last thing I remember is that I was summoned to the Mistress's quarters by one of the fairy maids..."

Haven't seen any of them, by the way...huh. Guess there's only one thing to do, then.

"...You mind leading me to where Remi is? I'd like to have a little...talk with her." I lightly clutch my hakkero. "I'm Reimu went ahead, anyway."

"...All right. I...want to know what happened here, too."

"...I'll talk, you lead, okay?"

* * *

~Kyou POV~

"...Honestly, I thought all of Gensokyo was doomed to fall once the rain stopped, but no. Somehow Marisa's idiotic nature and mediocre magic enabled her to stop and actually befriend Flan. That took all of us off guard, but...I think it was for the best."

"...Huh. Shows how people change over time. Especially over 5 centuries of isolation." I mutter, lightly patting the sleeping Flandre's soft blonde hair, while trying my best to read through the black tome that I used to cast the water spells. I'm quickly realizing that the arcane, strange words will only register as gibberish in my mind. This young looking girl has the power to crush a meteorite by will alone? I have to see it to actually believe.

"495 years, actually. But...yeah. Since then, Remi seemed to become more open to her sister, and it's been a fairly good life. Although Flan seems to have taken an annoying amount of interest in the library."

"Ah...is that why Flan came here first?"

"...I suppose." I think she's trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing, but from her averted eyes and hushed tone told the story.

_"Hey, there's no shame in having a devotee, especially one very close. I remember the first time when..." _

"So, a mist great enough to block out the sun, and a vampire who had the power to crush it in an instant, huh? Damn..."

"You won't live long here if that's all it takes to shock you."

"...Yes. I know. Just...give me a month or two, okay?"

_"Nah, that's not quick enough. Give yourself two weeks, tops."_

"Shut up, Kuroe..."

_"Hah, finally you acknowledge my..."_

"By the way, where did Kuroe come from?"

"...I beg your pardon?" I look away from the book that I was studying (I didn't understand it, I was just curious).

"Right in the middle of a dragon attack, you randomly get possessed by some random, yet powerful and ancient water spirit which somehow I wasn't able to detect...until now, that is."

_"Oh, so she can sense me, huh...took that woman a while..."_

"Woman...?" I mutter to myself, then answer. "It's just...didn't you ever come across something that you don't know the name of, and had a hard time talking about it because it didn't have a name?"

"...Koakuma is right behind you."

"Regardless, Koakuma is a name. Maybe a bit uncreative compared to others, but it still serves its purpose."

"...Very well. However, that doesn't give me a reason as to why you had the nerve to..."

"And by the way, it's not just Kuroe."

"...You mean you did this with other random..."

"Oh, no, not what I meant. I meant that this...spirit's name is Eiryuu Kuroe."

"...What?"

"It's Eiryuu Kuroe. Eiryuu for "Read the Wave" and Kuroe for "Black Lake". Not bad for something on a whim, eh?"

"...Okay...I don't even..."

"Look, I know what you're trying to say...or at least, I think I do. But I know it's either the fact I'm just a newbie here, the reality that I slew a literal dragon, or I have a mysterious spirit in my head who I named just for speaking purposes."

"...All of the above. So, what's your reason?"

"...Well, it's not much of a reason. It's just...I feel like it's an obligation."

"An...obligation. For you to trust someone you don't know?"

"Okay, maybe not. But it's like...say, walking."

"In other words, you don't actually trust the spir..."

"Kuroe."

"...You don't trust Kuroe yet. You just feel like she's someone you can trust."

"Well, yeah."

_"Aww, that's sweet of you! I love you too, boy!"_

"...Although it irks me that she keeps on referring to me as 'boy'. I'm eighteen, for gods sake."

"Well, it's possible that the spirit is a t least a millennium or two older than you."

_"She's dot on. About three millennium since I came into this world, I'd say."_

"...You're not going to call me crazy for trusting this thing, right?"

"Well, I am a bit curious, in fact." Patchouli chooses another book to show me. "After all of this is over and done, come to my place again. I'll be sure to study on what might be inside you. I'm sure there's at least one hint in the library."

Oh, so is that some mythical encyclopedia? I couldn't tell with the gibberish-y stuff.

"Oh, well, I'm really not sure...Besides, Kuroe's stayed hidden for years. I'm not sure."

_"Oh, sure, let her. There's something I want to ask of her, and that's a perfect opportunity!"_

"...Never mind. I'm okay."

"Good. Now then...I wonder what happened with Remi?"

"...What do you think? You know them better."

* * *

~Reimu POV~

...Well, this is quite a mess that I gotten myself into. And that's compared to what I've experienced before.

"Well, well. Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I have to say, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"...That's the last thing I want to hear from someone like you."

If I remember correctly, this is the throne room. Contrary to what others might think, these types of rooms aren't really that grand. Or intimidating. Just a red long carpeted cross between a hallway and a room, leading to an extravagant chair at its end. Even though I didn't like it, it was what I would expect of Remilia, one whom I had a long acquaintance, albeit reluctantly.

"Hmph, I would expect much. You are a Hakurei maiden at heart, after all, despite your reputation."

"If you're trying to flatter me, stop it. More importantly..."

Although...I wasn't expecting _this._

"Why aren't you...sitting in that chair?"

"Oh, then I can't have this desk right in front of me."

The Remilia I know will certainly not take the time to place an ordinary wooden desk and chair, along with an oil lamp, place it right in front of the throne, and sit there, while scribbling into a book with what looked like an ordinary feather pen.

"Besides, I prefer the humble. Nobility doesn't suit my taste. Too stuffy, you see."

But then again...should I be surprised? Because...

"...You are the first mastermind of an incident who openly admits and shows her humbleness. I...this is the first time I've doubted my intuition."

"Oh, no, you're correct in coming here. The mist is my doing. And I am not wasting my time to convince you to turn a blind eye."

"...Hmph. You're the same as any other than. Honestly, is there anyone who will take some slack on me?"

"Will you hold back even if I did?"

...Damn. This person knows me.

"One last thing before I tear this place to the ground." I hold out my gohei towards the opponent, while readying a set of seals in my other hand. "Who are you?"

"...First off, I prefer you not to do that. I'm only borrowing this place, you see. Adn me?"

The vampire...the person who looked like Remilia with silver hair and eyes dark like the night, with a simple dress red as blood, spread her vampire wings as she picked herself from the chair, holding the book open with her right hand, and wielding the pen in her left.

"Amilie Aquamarine. It pleasures me to script such an engaging part of our history, Reimu Hakurei!"


End file.
